I Love to Sing!
by Anime-Addict-no-1
Summary: In a world full of magic, Rin must fight to achieve her dream of singing. With help from both friends and enemies and maybe even a certain boy, Rin works hard to accomplish her dream and fulfill a promise she doesn't even remember. Multiple parings, AU, mainly Rin/Len, Rui/Rei, and Lenka/Rinto.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Heeeeeey!~ This came to me in a dream no joke. I just had to find something that would fit in it and since in my dream the girl liked singing and she had short blonde hair like Rin I made this a Vocaloid story! I just have to finish remembering the dream as I write.**

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

_'Encore! Encore! Encore!'_ The crowd shouts at the girl onstage. _"Ok! This is my last song for the night! Hope you enjoy it!"_ The girl began to sing and the crowd goes crazy, cheering for her and yelling her name. You see reader, this was her dream. To stand onstage and sing with her heart. To share her love of singing with those who loved music. Unfortunately, as I said earlier, this was just a dream…

* * *

"-n! Rin! RIN, WAKE UP!" I felt someone shaking me and heard screaming in my ear. And god is it loud. I opened my eyes and came face-to-face with my older sister. She had pink hair, turquoise eyes and a kind, motherly nature. Actually, she's my adoptive sister. She always took care of Rui and me. Rui had short, jet black hair, and golden yellow eyes while I had short, sunshine yellow blonde hair with sky blue eyes. We both wore a white bow and used clips to keep our bangs out of our face. The only difference is that my bow stood up on top of my head while Rui's bow hung low on the back of her head.

Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself to you. My name is Kagene Rin. Rui and I are fraternal twin sisters. I'm older than her by 3 minutes.  
Our biological parents died in a car accident when we were really young. We don't remember much about them and we only have a picture of them when we were younger. Our mother, Lenka, had long, blonde hair that went down to her hips with her bangs free and a bow similar to ours. Our father, Rinto, had short blonde hair with clips to hold back his bangs. It was said that our grandparents had dark hair and that was where Rui got her black hair. Although Rui hated me for looking like more like our parents than she did, she soon realized that she liked black hair and it suited her better than blonde hair.

Rui and I have always been together since the accident. I've always protected Rui ever since we were young. I've taken care of any bullies or pedophiles that ever came near us. Even at the orphanage when someone came in and only wanted me or just wanted Rui, I made sure they didn't want one of us anymore. When our adoptive parents came they saw how close we were and adopted us both. When we met Luka, we automatically bonded together and she has always felt like a true sister to us.  
Our parents are Meiko and Kaito. Meiko, our mom, has short, light brown hair that stopped at her chin and warm brown eyes. She loved drinking but was a responsible mother and only drank on the weekends or a parties. Most of the time we stay home when that happens. Kaito, our dad, had short blue hair, wears a white scarf, and has equally warm blue eyes. He loved ice cream and we always had a supply of ice cream available. What I still don't understand is how Luka has naturally pink hair...  
Well, back to reality.

"Rin wake up! You're going to be late for school if you sleep any longer!" Oh shit! There's school today! I completely forgot. I jumped out of bed and put on my school uniform. It was a navy blue dress that went thigh-high with a loose, short-sleeved white cardigan with a red bow on the front and black knee-high stockings. On the side of one of the sleeves was the school crest.  
I rushed downstairs and found Rui sitting on the couch in a similar outfit as me but with thigh-high stockings. She was probably watching TV until it was time to leave. Looking at the clock I saw that I only had 10 minutes left to eat and finish getting ready. I scarfed down breakfast, which was a piece of toast, eggs, and orange juice, and ran back upstairs to finish up. After I finished I ran back downstairs and put on my shoes. When I opened the door I saw Rui outside waiting calmly outside for me. She always did that. No matter how late I was running, she always waiting for me. If I have to get to school early(for some odd, strange reason) I would wait for her as well. See how close we are?

Anyway, Rui and I are freshmen at Krypton Magic School of Arts and complete opposites when it comes to it. Rui was a smart kid, always getting great grades and more into technology. I on the other hand had decent grades. I've never had a failed grade but they were never over the top grades like Rui. I did better at sports than grades and was a huge sports fan. Rui usually helps me with homework and if she doesn't understand anything, well there's the Internet. She always seems to find the best sites for everything, it's amazing! I try to help her with sports but Rui isn't much of an outdoor person. We always help each other, kind of like two halves that make a whole! That was how close we are. I don't know what I would do without her.

* * *

**(Kagene Rin POV continued)**

"Rin! Rui! Over here!" It was lunch, my second favorite part of the day. Rui and I had just entered with our lunch (Mom and dad usually packs us lunch) when we saw a hand. We walked over and saw that it Miku, Gumi, Teto, Miki, Haku and Neru. Miku was a sophomore and had long teal hair that went down to her ankles when tied up in two high ponytails like now. She had teal eyes, loved eating leeks, and was eating the said veggie now. Gumi was a junior and had short, spiky, bright green hair that ended at her chin except for two on the side of her head that went to her chest. She always wore a red headband, loved to dance and was a great dancer and cook! Teto was a sophomore had dark red curly hair that she pinned to the side of her head. Along with Gumi she loved to dance. If only her cooking were as good as her dancing... Miki was a sophomore had long red hair that went to her bust. She had one piece of hair on the top of her head that didn't want to stay down. It was her signature mark. Haku was a senior and is the oldest out of our group, Rui being the youngest, and seems to be depressed about something most of the time. She had long silver hair tied into a low ponytail using a purple ribbon and had red eyes. Everyone always seemed to think she was emo or goth, but once you get to know her she is actually really nice and loves to help people in any way she can. Neru was a sophomore and had hair as long as Miku but her hair was a dark yellow and she only had one high ponytail angled on the side of her head. She was a romanticist and loved to gossip. Neru always found out the latest gossip and always let us know. We all met at the beginning of the year and became quick friends because we all love music. Rui, Miku, and I all love to sing, Teto and Gumi loved dancing, Neru loved playing the drums, Haku loved playing flute, and Miki loved to play electric guitar. Actually, all of us can sing, but we decided that Rui, Miku and I were the best and the others insisted that they wanted to play their instruments. We've thought of forming a band and we asked permission from the principle. We're still waiting for a response since we only asked a week ago. I know I'm no the only one that hopes we can!

"JERK! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I jerked out of my narration thanks to some loud screaming to my right. It was Miku and this time Mikuo was annoying her by tugging on her ponytails. Some advise: **Never** pull on a girl's hair. Girls are scary when mad so just don't do it. _SMACK!_ What'd I tell you? Now Mikuo had a red hand print on the side of his face and there was also shock written all over it. Probably because Miku finally snapped. Miku is really a kind person but I guess with Mikuo's teasing she finally had enough of it. She usually asked him through clenched teeth to leave her alone or just walk away. She had never slapped him before as far as I know.

As Mikuo's fangirls rushed over to help him Miku had stormed out of the building, people parting because they didn't want to get involved. The rest of the group and I ran after her. She was below her favorite tree. It was a tall oak tree with very long branches than fanned out, making a wonderful place to relax. Miku was crying while Haku, Gumi, Rui, and Teto were trying to calm her down. Neru and Miki however had fire in their eyes and looked like they were ready to kill someone. I probably had the same look in my eyes as them. No one messes with one of us or else the rest of us will come after you. The entire group was so close, we felt like- no. We **WERE** family. And we wouldn't stand for anyone hurting family. "Let me get him." I told Neru and Teto more commanding than asking. They nodded and went to comfort Miku who stopped now and had a case of the hiccups. Well, I should probably look for Mikuo now. Time to give him a piece of my mind.

* * *

**A/n: OMG I felt so awesome while typing this. (I typed it ALL out on my iPod) I wasn't even halfway done and I'm jumping around feeling awesome. Mainly because I am and because whenever I write I feel like I'm a reader at the same time soo... Yeah. Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!~**

_Edit 1: I reuploaded this and the next chapter because I forgot something ^-^"  
Edit 2: I'm going to do the POVs(Point of view) a little bit weird. If the person is narrating for the first time, I won't put who they are so you'll figure it out yourself. I also won't put it if it's anonymous or if I don't want you to know who the person is. I hope you don't mind or aren't confused._


	2. Discovery

**A/N: Hiii!~ Here's the second chapter to this. I decided I will only update when the next chapter is finished. That means, that I won't post chapter 3 until I finish typing up chapter 4. That way I won't have to worry about finishing a chapter in a hurry. And yes, I will bring in the magic, just wait.**

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**(Kagene Rin POV)**

It is now free session. Free session is an hour after lunch where kids could sit around and socialize until next period. Isn't Mikuo lucky? I have an hour to 'talk' to him.

You know what I forgot? To tell you about Mikuo and the rest of _his_ group. I'll tell you about it while I look around for him. Mikuo was a junior like Miku and even had the same color eyes and hair. But that was where the similarities stopped as far as I know. Mikuo was a part of a group called 'The Princes'. It was made up of "the school's hottest guys." 'Hot' my ass. The group consisted of Mikuo, Gumo, Ted, Piko, Dell, Nero, Len, and Rei. Gumo was a junior with green hair like Gumi but it was cut shorter. Ted was a sophomore, had long dark red hair tied into a low ponytail, and thick dark red-rimmed glasses. Piko was a sophomore, the shortest of the Princes, and probably the most timid. He had long, platinum white hair that flowed loose and a piece sticking out at the top. Dell was a senior, had short, silver white hair and red eyes and was the oldest. Nero was a sophomore and had short, dark yellow hair and eyes. Len was a freshman and had my color hair and eyes with his hair tied into a short, high ponytail wih his bangs sticking out. Rei was a freshmen and had jet black hair that he let loose and went a little below his neck. Len and Rei were actually fraternal twins as well. Their group were actually really similar to our group in looks, names, ages, and friends. Weird, huh? More like creepy.

The difference between our groups is that we don't go around harassing people. They did that whenever they want and get away with it, but not this time.

This time, they harassed the wrong person. This time, they will NOT get away with it. Oh yes. _This time_ I, Kagene Rin, will tell them straight up that I think they are a bunch of stuck up jerks who need to learn their places in the chain, and it wasn't at the top!

Fuming, I get ready to turn at a corner. "I'm sure she doesn't _hate_ you because of this one time." I stopped. That voice belonged to Len.

* * *

Hey. New narrator now. My name is Kagamine Len and I'm part of the Princes. Since the last narrator couldn't tell you who we really were, I decided I'll tell you since she made us sound like dicks. Mikuo was actually a pretty cool dude. He was the when it comes to games and always beat the rest of us whenever we hang out. Gumo was the second most mature one of us and helped us out a bit with work. He was more of a nerd than a gamer but enjoyed games every once in a while. Ted was like Gumo when it came to studying but preferred reading alone. Because of his looks and quiet nature, girls usually label him as the 'strong silent' type. Piko was very timid and is sometimes mistaken for a girl with his long hair. Despite his looks he is the best at games and is the only one who can ever beat Mikuo. Dell is the most mature of us and acts a bit like a father towards us. He scolds us when we ignore doing our homework and makes us do it. It's not our fault it's so boring and games are way cooler! Anyway, Nero is a prety good guy and is one of the few people who can keep up with gossip. He is practically in love with his phone and can just about anything with it. Just. About. _Anything..._ Rei was a nice kid and a great brother. He knew how to save his money, breezes through tests, and does a bunch of our chores. Really, he is too good to be my brother. Me on the other hand, loves sports and is a total gamer. All in all though, if we were all girls, we would make good wives. No joke! All of us knows how to cook, clean, and study (we do slack off a bit sometimes though). We were homies and hung out at each others' houses. Their parents were practically our parents and the feeling was mutual for all of us. We all love music and it is one of the things that bond us together, besides games that is. Rei, Mikuo, and I can sing, Gumo and Ted can dance pretty well, Piko was pretty good at bass, Dell could play the saxophone, and Nero could play electric piano. We've wanted to be a band so we asked the principle. It's only been a week but we're not going to take no for an answer.

Back to now, Mikuo was currently beating himself up. Why? Because, he actually has a HUGE crush on the girl who just slapped him. Yup, Mikuo has liked Miku since they first met in 7th grade he's told us. Apparently, they had the same class for 7th and 8th grade and was nice to her, but he wanted her to be his girlfriend. He's never had the guts to ask her so he just stuck with teasing her. Look where that got him.

"I'm sure she doesn't _hate_ you because of this one time." I try to tell him. It's no use, he keeps hitting his head on the wall. "Of course she does. I've been teasing her since we entered high school. How could she not hate me? Ugh. I'm such an idiot." Right now it was Rei, Piko, Ted, and I tying to calm down Mikuo and make sure he didn't kill himself. Dell, Nero, Gumo were out distracting the fangirls so they wouldn't have a fan-gasm and start crowding us. Mikuo isn't in the mood to please right now (Yes, think dirty my children).

Anyway... What are we going to do about him? "Why don't you just apologize to her?" Piko suggested. Mikuo looked up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Do you think it'll work? Would she forgive me?" That's another thing about Mikuo. When he gets into a bit of trouble and someone offers him an idea, he starts rambling on about it. "Well, maybe." Ted told him calmly. "Yeah, maybe you could confess to her then as well. Tell her how you really feel about her and apologize about teasing her." Rui told him. Mikuo jumped up, his energy renewed. "That's it! I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell her!" He ran off, leaving us in the dust. As he turned a corner we suddenly heard him collide with something.

"Oof. Hey! Watch where you're going will you!" We ran off to see what happened. We saw Mikuo rubbing his back of head and in front of him was a girl with my color hair, sky blue eyes, white clips to hold her bangs, a white bow on the top of her head, and an angry look on her face. She was kind of... cute.

...

No. No! I did not just think that! I am a Prince. I fall for no one as every one falls for me. This cannot be happening! As she glared at Mikuo she suddenly looked in my direction and I took a step back under the pressure of her glare. "What're you looking at _Prince Charming_? I winced at how disgusted she sounded when she said 'Prince Charming.' I guess not every girl in the school was a fan of us. She stood up and was now looming over Mikuo with fire in her eyes. I feel sorry for him after just seeing her glare. "YOU! How dare you make Miku mad? Do you know how upset she is right now? And it's all. **Your**. _**Fault!**_" She raised her hand as if to slap him, but drew back and sighed. "I feel a bit better after yelling at you but I'm going to have to leave. Watch your back Hatsune, because I'm not done with you just yet." She turned her back and started to leave. "Wait! What's your name?" I yelled. I don't know why but I wanted to know her name for some reason. She, on the other hand, shot me a look and asked,"Why do you want to know?" I took a step back. I didn't expect her to be this feisty-I mean rude. "Why? Well because you're the first girl to stand up to us, that's why." I replied smoothly. She hesitated then said,"Kagene. My name is Kagene Rin." Then she turned around and started running somewhere.

Rin, huh? Cute name. "I look forward to seeing you again Rin." I quietly told her running silhouette, then turned around to help up Mikuo, who was probably in even more shock. We all were. None of us has never been ranted out by a girl and had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

**A/N: Ah. So Len finally meets Rin. I love anyone who is reading this and I want to tell you that it means a lot to me. I would love you even more if you review!~ **  
**Please review! I want to know what you think about this. The only way is to review!~ **

d(-^^-)b

_(If you didn't know, I forgot to put what Piko and Miki did for the band and I decided to change around the roles for instruments a bit. If you're already used to the old one, I'm sorry, it's for future chapters. Please don't be mad!)_


	3. News

**A/N: Thanks to everyone reading this! Here's the third chapter~ Oh, by the way, if I make a mistake, could you please tell me? Sometimes my iPod's autocorrect either misses my errors or gives me a completely new word. Thanks!~  
**

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

"Excuse me Principal Sakine. There are two requests for permission to form a band that were sent last Friday. Would you like to read them?" My assistant, Gakupo Kamui, was holding two pieces of paper. I took them and saw that they were from the Princes and Rin's group. Rin and I are close because I'm her mom's twin brother and Rin's uncle. Well, we can't have two separate bands.  
Hmmmmm…

…

I know! I should go and tell them that their requests were granted under one condition: they would have to merge the bands together to make one big band. I am a GENIUS! "Kamui! I'm heading out ok? Watch the office for me!" I ran out of the office to find Rin and one of the Princes. I have news to deliver!

* * *

**(Kagene Rin POV)**

I ran back to Miku and the girls who were still under the tree. I started to relaxed a bit and slowed to a walk. When I turned the corner I bumped into Uncle Meito. He's actually our principal and he's mom's identical twin brother. Like her, he had short brown hair (shorter than mom's), loves drinking, had warm, brown eyes, and treated Rui and I as family since day one.

I could tell from his breaths that he was running and his uniform (black skinny jeans, white belt, red shirt, black blazer, and red high-top converses) was disheveled. "What's the rush uncle?" I asked. He looked up at me for the first time and a smile lit up his face. "Hey Rin! I was just looking for 'ya!" Why did I have a bad feeling about this? "You see," he continued, "I guess I have good news and bad news. The good news is that you can form a band now!" Oh my god. Did he say what I think he just said? Yes! Now the girls and I can have our own band! Wait. "If that's the good news, then what's the bad news?" Why was I afraid to hear this? Please don't let it be anything bad. Please don't let it be anything bad. Please don't let it- "The bad news is that you have to work together with the Princes. You see, the Princes also wanted to form a band and the school can't have two competing bands so we have to merge you two as one band."

What.

The.

FUCK!

I have to be a part of a band with THEM?! This can't be happening. "O-Ok. Thank you for the n-news... I should go tell the girls about it." I start to run. I wonder what their reactions will be...

* * *

I finally stopped crying and the rest of the girls (except Rin. She was probably out somewhere letting off some steam) were all making me laugh in their own ways. Gumi and Teto were doing a funny dance routine, Miki was telling jokes to everyone, Haku tried (multiple times) tickling me, and Neru was telling me the latest gossip. I love all my friends! They're always there for me and helping me when I need it. We tell each other everything, but the one thing I don't want to tell is that Mikuo and I have known each other since 7th grade. We were the only girls who DIDN'T like the Princes. How would they react if they knew that I knew one of them? I should probably ask them. They won't get mad right?

"Hey guys. I have something to ask." Everyone stopped and looked at me. "Actually, Mikuo and I have known about each other since middle school. We had different classes except for 7th grade. He was a really nice kid. I don't know what happened. Ever since we entered high school he's been like that to me." I sighed remembering the times he would help me pick stuff up and sit with me when I was alone.

When I looked up everyone had a look of shock on her face. I guess they're mad at me. I brace myself for yelling. It never came. When I looked back up... Everyone looked confused, except for Teto and Neru. They looked confused AND pissed "What would make him like that?" Gumi said voicing everyone's thoughts. "I don't know but I'm glad I don't hang out with him anymore!" Everyone started laughing and we went back to the way we were before Mikuo was brought up.

In a couple minutes though Rin came back, out of breath. She had a look on her face that was between happiness and shock. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is that we can form a band." We can! That's great! Everyone was cheering except for Rin who now had a pained look on her face. "That bad news, though, is that we have to work together with the Princes since they wanted to form a band too." We have to work with the Princes?! But- "Thing is, Uncle Sakine came up to me and told me that since the school can't have two competing bands, we would have to form one big band." Everyone looked shocked. None of us liked the Princes, and after the Mikuo incident now we hated them even more. But we've always wanted to form a band! "I guess we'll just have to suck it up. I don't know about you guys, but I love music. I'm happy enough that we get to have a band." We all looked at Miki who was now standing on a tree stump. "She's right you know." Now Haku was standing next to her. "We've always wanted a band so we might as well make the most of this. Ok?" Everyone else now had a smile on their faces and I could tell that we all had no problems about the band.

For now.

* * *

**(Kagamine Len POV)**

Mikuo was now doing better. After Rin was out of sight, let's just say he was pretty shaken up. We got him to the nurses office to take a nap and I offered to stay with him so the others could go to class. I was only there for about half an hour when the door opened and principal Sakine came in. He looked like he had just ran around the school, and our school's huge. Krypton Magic School of Arts was a popular magic school and one of the best for magicians to learn at. They offered core classes and sports as well but they were mainly known for their tough magic classes. Every once in a while though we have a student known for either magic or music. Music was rare in this world because we had magic for a lot of things we do. You had to be spectacular at music in order to be recognized.

"Principal Sakine! What happened to you" the substitute nurse asked surprised. She was actually a student here, a freshman I think. Her name was Aria Ia and she had platinum hair that went down to her ankles, long bangs, and ocean blue eyes.

"Don't worry about me Ms. Aria. I would like to speak with you for a moment Mr. Kagamine." I looked at Mikuo. Who would watch him? "If you're worried about Mr. Hatsune, I will take care of him while you're out." I guess my mind was read. I nodded and thanked Ia then walked out with Prinicpal Sakine. Wonder what he wants to talk about.

* * *

**(Len POV continued)**

"So that's why I was looking for you. Do you accept the offer?" What. "So we can form a band as long as we work with some girls?!" They wouldn't be any help! All they would do is probably drool all over us and screw us up. "Yes, that is what must be done. And before you say anything, I want you to meet the girls first before you decide. You guys will meet next Monday and both groups will have until Wednesday to reply. Now go tell the rest of the Princes because I ran all over the school to just find one of you." He stood up and led me out.

I sighed. I can't do much without knowing who these girls were. I went around the school telling the guys about the news. Well, at least we have a weekend to think about it.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I feel like I'm getting somewhere with this story. And before anyone asks, no, I do not ship Meito and Gakupo. I just needed some people to use. I always thought of Ia as kind and shy so I put her as a nurse. But, I didn't want her to be an adult so she's just a substitute for the REAL nurse. **

**Please Review!~**


	4. Band

**A/N: Here is chapter 4! I feel so proud of this story. /wipes away a single tear/ Read, enjoy, and review!~  
This chapter is actually VERY different from what I originally planned. I guess I'll just have the original plan in the next chapter.  
-^^-**

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

Today was the day. Today was the day that guys and I would meet whoever these girls were. Oh, by the way I'm Gumo, a new narrator. Len's already told you about me so there isn't much else to say.

Anyway, we were running late to meet whoever these girls were at principal Sakine's office because Mikuo slept in the middle of class and had detention. I swear, that guy is probably the most laid back of us.

"Hurry up! I don't want to be late anymore than we are now!" Dell was at the front running and seemed to be getting faster. He was the most athletic of us and it has served him well over his years as a Prince. He hasn't joined any specific clubs but helps out when they ask him to.  
When we finally reached Principal Sakine's office we all took a moment to catch our breath, straightened up to make a good impression, and Rei knocked on the door. Not two seconds later the principal threw open the door and rushed us inside. "Thank god you're here! The girls were starting to get impatient. We were gonna form the band with just them!" When we walked inside we saw that there were eight girls and they looked a bit like us...

Huh? That's weird. They're not screaming, in fact they looked a annoyed that we came. Usually, girls would scream and try to get something of ours, like a button, and go brag to their friends about 'how I met the Princes' or some other crap like that. But these girls were different somehow. We went and sat down and there was an awkward silence.  
"Well? Introduce yourselves, girls!" Principal Sakine said suddenly. No one seemed interested at first, then, a girl with long, silver hair that was tied into a low ponytail. Her eyes were purple and she looked like she was the oldest. "My name is Yowane Haku, senior, and the oldest." I am awesome. You see that? I could predict she was the oldest...  
I might be getting ahead if myself.

A girl with long red hair stood up next. "I'm Akari Miki, sophomore." As she sat down a girl with dark red, curly hair pinned to the side of her head stood up. "Akame Teto, sophomore." A girl with jet black hair and a white bow stood up and bowed. "I'm Kagene Rui, freshman, and the youngest. It's nice to meet you." She seems like a nice girl. Polite and quiet, unlike that girl Len, Rei, Mikuo, Piko, and Ted told Dell, Nero, and me about. She sounded really pissed, and girls are scary when pissed off. Then a girl with light green hair like mine stood up. I sorta just stared at her while she introduced herself. "Mero Gumi, junior." A girl with long teal hair stood up. "Hakine Miku, sophomore." A girl with sunshine yellow hair and a white bow on her head stood up. "Kagene Rin, freshmen. Some of you know me from earlier." She sat down and crossed her arms. I guess she was the girl the guys were talking about. And last, a girl with long, dark yellow hair in an angled high ponytail stood up. "Kirino Neru, sophomore."

Principal Sakine smiled and looked at us. "Well, why don't you introduce yourselves, too!" Dell stood up. "I'm Honne Dell, senior, and the oldest." He sat down as Ted stood up. "Kasane Ted, sophomore." Nero stood up. "Akita Nero, sophomore." I stood up next. "Megpoid Gumo, junior." I sat back down and tried to watch Gumi's expression. I hoped to leave her with a good expression of me but no. Her expression stayed the same-bored and wanted to leave. I don't know why but it sorta made me feel... disappointed. Rei stood up. "Kagamine Rei, freshman, youngest." Mikuo stood up carefully, like he was going to scare them if he moved too fast. "Hatsune Mikuo, sophomore." Len stood up next. It may be just me but it looked like he was eyeing what's-her-name. Rin, I think. "Kagamine Len, freshman." He sat back down and Piko stood up. "U-Utatane Piko, sophomore." He sighed in relief as he sat down. Piko was the shyest of us and hated introducing himself to new people. Even when all of us became friends, it took him a while to open up to us.

There was an awkward silence now that the introductions were over. Principal Sakine seemed unaffected by it somehow and remained energetic. "Well, now that we all know each other, why don't we try playing a song?" We all just nodded silently. We knew how good our group but we didn't know how good the girls were. "Good. Follow me to the basement. If you want you can bring your own instruments to use but for today just use ours." The principal grabbed a clipboard and a pen. "Now I want you to say your name and what you want to do in the band. Starting with the boys since the girls introduced their selves first. For example, I would say Sakine Meito then whatever I'm going to do. Got it?" We nodded and Principal Sakine got ready to write. He nodded at us to begin.

"Honne Dell, saxophone."  
"Kasane Ted, dance."  
"Akita Nero, electric piano."  
"Megpoid Gumo, dance."  
"Kagamine Rei, sing."  
"Hatsune Mikuo, sing."  
"Kagamine Len, sing."  
"Utatane Piko, bass."

As Principal Sakine scribbled down everything he nodded to the girls to go ahead.

"Yowane Haku, flute."  
"Akari Miki, electric guitar."  
"Akame Teto, dance"  
"Kagene Rui, sing."  
"Mero Gumi, dance."  
"Hakine Miku, sing."  
"Kagene Rin, sing."  
"Kirino Neru, drums."

Just as he finished writing Principal Sakine grabbed some keys and told everyone to follow him. No one questioned him and we followed him to another room. I wonder where we're going...

* * *

**(Sakane Meito POV)**

This isn't good. This isn't good at all. They look like they don't even want to be near each other. Sigh... I hope that when they play that will change.  
After I unlocked the door I turned on the light to reveal a large, spacious room with several boxes. "This was a storage room but after it gets cleaned up it can be a practice room. It's soundproof, so don't worry if you're too loud. If you need anything for the room, ask me and I'll see what I can do. Anyways, I would like you guys to clean up a bit to make room for the instruments."

Hehehehe they should see the looks on their faces... No, focus Meito! You are trying to bring them together so that they can enjoy being in the band. "Well, if you need me, I'll be back in the other room. Bye!" I turned around and left, closing the door behind me. I might as well catch up on any missing paperwork. I looked back at the door. Hope they don't kill each other.

* * *

Why do we have to clean?! Ugh, this is so frustrating! I **_HATE_** cleaning! And we have to clean with _The Princes_! Grrrr... Oh, I'm Neru btw. Well, if I have to clean, I might as well make it easier on myself. "Oi, Miku, Miki, Haku too. Come on, we'll be back soon." As the four of us left I kinda felt bad about leaving Rui, Rin, Gumi, and Teto with _them_. When we reached the bathroom, we helped put each other's hairs into buns. This way, it won't bother us or get in the way while cleaning.

When we were done we headed back. Principal Sakine didn't even look up at us. When we opened the door we saw that Rui and Gumi were holding back Rin. Girl, she looked like a tiger trying to kill its prey, and I'm guessing it's Mikuo since he looked absolutely terrified of her. Miku ran up to Rin and tried to calm her down. "But it's his fault and I'm getting pissed all over again!" Miku grabbed her shoulders in order to hold her still and looked her in the eyes. "Kagene Rin, I'm perfectly fine now. You don't need to worry." Rin calmed down a bit, but not all the way.

At this time we turned to Rui. She sighed and understood what she had to do. Teto came and helped Rui so she could talk to Rin and Miku moved out of the way. "Hey sis, can you please calm down? I know you're really upset but I don't like it when you're like this. Please?" Her voice was calm and soft, just like her, and as she spoke Rin calmed down and at the end she looked completely relaxed.

Whenever Rin's like that, the only person who can calm her down was Rui. I guess it's that 'sister bond' they have. Lucky, I wanna sister like that.  
OMG, you should see the looks on the Princes' faces. They looked like they had either been punched in the stomach or just saw an angel. Rui is like an angel though. Quiet, innocent, patient, really she has no bad points (Rin says she does but she knows her better than anyone else). I didn't mind the looks except for the look on one of their faces. I think his name was Ren, no, Rei, yeah! That Rei guy was looking at her differently than the others. The look on his face told me that he was falling for her. And I had the feeling that he would fall for her hard. I just worry about how Rin will react when he does.

* * *

Honestly, sis has to get a hold of herself. We finally get to form a band (even if there is one condition) and she starts to get angry! I see nothing wrong with the Princes. Sure, they go around flirting with every girl they see like the playboys they are but then again, they _are_ boys. It's in their nature to flirt with girls (have you ever met a guy who doesn't flirt? Because I haven't).

After I calmed down sis, I went back to cleaning. Though most don't, I quite like cleaning. It's productive and I can think while cleaning. Everyone else also went back to cleaning, more or less. Every once in a while though you could hear one of the girls complain or mutter under their breath. Oddly enough, none of the boys were complaining and seemed just fine with cleaning. A boy with black hair walked past me with a box of... are those ornaments? I guess they celebrate Christmas here then. Getting back on track, as I was dusting some bookshelves he walked past with a box of ornaments and out of the corner of my eye I saw some drop. He didn't seem to notice and continued walking. I picked up the ones that dropped and walked over to him. His back was turned to me as he put down the box but he finally saw me once he turned around. It might just be me but he looked really startled and I could have sworn I saw pink on his cheeks. It was probably because of the poor lighting. "Here." I said as I handed him the dropped ornaments. He took thanked me and put them back in the box. I went back to dusting but now I get the feeling that I'm being watched.

We finally finished cleaning and the room looked quite nice. There was a wide screen TV on a large entertainment center made of mahogany wood. It looked like it could hold lots of movies and games. There were 3 large black sofas that were actually really comfortable, 4 single gaming chairs, a laptop on an office desk, 6 single beds, and 4 futons. Pretty nice, huh?

I could hear the boys chatting about bringing game consoles, games, and movies. The girls were chatting about bringing movies, decorations, posters, and music. I had to smile. They _think _that they're different, but really, they are kind of alike the two groups. "Hey Rui! Thanks for your help today." Gumi smiled at me. "You're welcome, Gumi. Anytime!" Gumi and I are the only ones in the group that actually like cleaning, cooking, and any other inside chores, Rin, Teto, and Miku loved sports, and Neru, Miki, and Haku were gamers. One thing we all loved was music and shopping (Neru, Miki, and Miku loved it most).

"Well, since we're done cleaning, I guess we should go home now." I announced. Since we've cleaning for about 2 hours it was now 5:30. School starts at 8 but we have to be there by 7:45 so we can go to our lockers and get to class. It ends at 3:30 but we called our parents earlier to explain the situation and they told us to come back before our curfews (8-9 pm). "Well, since we of us have a while until we have to go back, you guys wanna get some food? You girls can join if you want." We turned to look at Dell (I think). The girls looked shocked at the offer and so did the guys. Then, Haku stepped forward. "What's in it for us?" They looked at each other and I had a feeling that they were having a quiet battle among themselves. "We'll pay." They shook hands and said at the same time. "Deal." I wonder how this will turn out. Hopefully no one gets hurt.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. The girls' last names aren't the same. It's for the story. The room is completely based on my imagination and I wish it were my room. I'm posting this chapter for New Years' for you guys to enjoy. I'll get to work on chapters 5 and 6 right away. Reviews fuel my motivations so...  
**

**Please review!~**


	5. Yamaha Mall

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating earlier. It's just that whenever I get on the computer I get sidetracked by Youtube, Nico, the urge to watch anime, and the urge to find more anime to watch... I'M SORRY!**

**To make up for it, I made this chapter pretty long. Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

What?! The girls are coming along with us to get some food? I pulled Dell over along with the other guys to a corner of the room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girls do the same with the girl who agreed to Dell's idea (We should really learn each other's names).

"What the hell?! Dell, why did you invite those girls along?! They're just going to buy a bunch of food to waste our money and not eat any of it. You know how girls are! Why invite them?" Dell looked at my brother Len who was glaring at him. If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm Rei. "Relax. I thought that since we're going to form a band together, we might as well get to know each other. It makes sense right?" Dell kept a straight face but his eyes kept flicking back to the eldest girl in the other group. I could tell what he was thinking since I kept looking back at that kind girl who gave me the dropped ornaments. I guess they celebrate Christmas here? Now's not the time to be thinking of that.

Some of the guys muttered 'ok's or 'yeah whatever' but we saw Dell's point. No use in fighting him. I saw that the girl from earlier, I think her name's Rui, come over. We all turned our attention to her since it was the gentlemanly thing to do. "The girls say that we are fine going to get food as long as you are ok with it and don't try anything." All we could do was stare at her. This girl was probably the most polite girl we've ever met. Dell nodded. "We're fine with it and we promise not to do anything. _Right, boys_?" We nodded. Dell can be really nice but when angered, he's like a monster on a rampage (Sorry dude, but it's true). I couldn't help but stare at her. She was really pretty. Her skin looked soft and smooth, her hair was short and silky, her eyes were large, innocent, and a golden color, and she had a small, petite figure (Sorry, but I'm a guy! Have you ever met a guy who doesn't think like that? I know I haven't). For a minute she looked at me and our eyes met, then she bowed to us and walked back to her group.

Then, the girl with short blonde hair and a white bow on the top of her head shouted "ALRIGHT! LET'S GET SOME GRUB!" She ran out along with the teal haired girl, the dark red haired girl, and the red haired girl. The rest of the girls swear dropped and followed after them. The girl with silver hair went up to Dell. "Where are we eating?" He looked startled and said "Restaurant, food court, or other?" She thought for a minute and said "Why don't we go eat at that new sandwich shop downtown. I heard it's really good." He nodded and she left to tell the rest of her group. We left as well and got in our cars. Well, actually we split up into two cars: Dell drove with Len, Mikuo, and me and Gumo drove with Piko, Nero, and Ted. Dell had a shiny black convertible that he got from his parents for his 17th birthday. Lucky jerk. Gumo had a neon green Lamborghini. Strange color but ok. When I got in the car we saw that the girls were getting in the cars they were going to use. I couldn't see that mush from here but it looked like they were using two cars, too. I can't tell what kind of cars they were but they looked pretty damn shiny. I think I'm gonna go blind. Must shield my eyes!

Ok, ok I'm just playing but still. We drove off, following Dell since he decided to lead everyone to this sandwich shop. I've heard about it from a few kids in class. It opened about two months ago downtown at the Yamaha District Mall.

Yamaha District Mall was one of the largest malls in our town and that was where most kids went to hang out, shop, eat, etc. Hell, the guys and I come here to compete at the arcades. The mall had 4 stories. First flour: grocery store, furniture store, and an arts and crafts store. Second floor: dollar shop, soba restaurant, hello kitty store, various shopping stores, electronics store, sushi restaurant. Third floor: small stage with seats set up, ice cream shop, otaku store, various shopping stores, a food court with 4 different eating choices: Japanese, French, Italian, McDonald's Fourth floor: book store, appliances shop, various shopping stores, magic supply shop, and most important of all, the arcade. Throughout the mall were stands selling random items such as glasses, caps, hats, watches, you get what I mean.

So I heard the sandwich shop opened on the fourth floor next to the book shop.

Dell and Gumo managed to find parking in the parking lot and thankfully we didn't have to go to the underground parking they had. Dell called Haku, the girl with silver hair, and told her to meet them in the bookstore. So, we went into the said shop and automatically spread out to or favorite things.

Dell, Gumo, and Mikuo go to the sports magazines, Piko and Nero go to the manga section, and Len, Ted, and I went to the novels.  
We were there for about 10 minutes when we saw that the girls had arrived. Piko ended up buying five volumes of a manga called _Fairy Tail_, Ted bought a book called The Amulet of Samarkand, and Mikuo bought the most recent edition of _SportsWeekly_. After they paid for their books we walked over to the sandwich shop.

The shop was pretty nice and fairly large. I can tell that it will become pretty popular with the decorations and approach to its costumers. The walls were a cream color, they had bulbs that brought bright lighting, there were many plants that adorned the shop, the colors where neither too bright nor too dark, and it had a welcome air to it. The tables were plastic and black and the chairs were either baby blue or light green. There were a fair number of tables and we had to use 4 of them because we broke up into small groups. We ended up going in the groups of four that we used to drive over here. So it was Dell, Len, Mikuo, and me and Gumo, Ted, Piko, and Nero. Looking at the girls I saw that it was (sorry I can't remember half of their names) silver head, Rui, Rin, and teal head and Gumi, red head, Teto, and yellow head. If they heard me now I would probably be dead.

Eventually we all ordered and now we were chatting while we waited for our food to arrive. The four of us in our group started arguing about which was better: Call of Duty or Black Ops. A minute later a woman came up and gave us the drinks we ordered. Dell got some Dr. Pepper, Mikuo got leek juice (-_-'), Len got banana milk, Nero and Ted got a glass of water, Piko got strawberry lemonade, Gumo got carrot juice, and I got Sprite. When I looked over I saw that the girls were chatting and were still waiting for their drinks to arrive. I guess the saying 'Ladies first' doesn't apply here. Too bad, so sad for them I guess. Now where are our sandwiches?

* * *

I stirred my glass of water. How boring can this get? Looking over at the girls I saw one of them getting really mad about not getting her drink. What was her name again? It sounded like mine... Teto I think it was. Yeah, Teto. She was raging and yelling about having to wait for her drink. Really, can't girls calm down every once in a while? Sigh. I took a sip of my water, enjoying the feeling of it against my dry throat. The racket started quieting down and I saw the girl from earlier that approached us calming down Teto. Looks like she can calm down every one of those girls! Well, now it's quiet and I can read my book. Before I could even finish the first page Dell nudges me. "It's not polite to read while waiting. Put the book away, Ted!" Well, guess I have to start another time.

Oh look! The girl's drinks are here! Now they can't scream about it. Teto looks really happy now. Huh, she looks kinda cute from here. After a few minutes she walked over and stood in front of me, hands on her hips (you know when you're in trouble when this form is taken). "Can I help you? 'Cause, you keep looking at me." I guess I was staring at her. Well, if I was in her position, it _would_ be kinda awkward if some guy I just met staring at me. But I'm not her so I don't have to worry!

"No, you just look a lot like me so of course I would keep looking." She looked at me with a confused look. It was quickly replaced by a mad scowl. "Look at your entire fucking group. Almost all of us look like each other, AND WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED! The only people who don't look like anybody is Piko and Miki! Care to explain why you're staring at me confused like the idiot you are while every one else looks like they've excepted it already?!" She wasn't exactly yelling but it was loud enough for some people to turn their heads and look at us. That black haired girl came and started calming her down. Really, that girl is like a walking miracle. She's quiet, polite, cute, and mature (unlike _some_ people here). I guess her equivalent in our group would be Rei. Dell helps keeps us on track in school but if we ever have a fight with each other, it's Rei who comes and calms us down. I don't really know how he does it but he gets the job done.

Oh, look! Our sandwiches are here! It was two large platters of sandwiches cut diagonally with lots of different fillings. One for the guys and one for the girls. Len, Gumo, and Mikuo dug right in, Putting about 3-5 sandwich halves on their plates. From the corner of my eye I saw most of the girls do the exact same thing...

Wait a minute...

They're girls. Shouldn't they be 'daintily eating, picking off pieces to eat' and worrying about their weight or something? Ok, fine. That's a stereotype but all the girls we've dated acted like that. They would only eat low-fat foods or eat nothing at all, worried about gaining weight and getting fat. I have to admit, it was awesome because we didn't have to spend much money but really, these girls were just digging in!

I grabbed a few sandwich halves and started eating. It taste pretty good. My sandwich was filled with bacon, lettuce, and tomato, yum! I do wish they had some French breads though. I've become quite fond of them after we visited France.

My parents were usually out of town for business so it's just me at home. Sometimes the guys come over and keep me company so I don't get lonely. I just miss them. Whenever they get back, thy usually bring back souvenirs so our house if full of things from around the world. They want me to follow in their footsteps but I love music and gaming more than traveling. I wish they would understand that.

"Yo Ted! You gonna eat those?" I looked up and saw Mikuo grinning like a madman pointing to my sandwiches. I used my arm as a barrier between it and Mikuo. "Of course I am! Stop trying to take people's food Mikuo. It's not nice and you're being rude." I scolded him. That boy needs to man up and be a gentlemen. I mean, look at Rei. He's younger and _he's_ politer than Mikuo.

He pouted. "Well hurry up then. Just seeming it makes me want to take it." He turned around and started talking to Piko about the new Super Mario game. I tuned them out. I preferred the company of books more than games but I do play every once in a while. Pretty fun.  
"Thanks for the meal!" I looked over and saw the same three girls talking. Looks like they finished their food...

AND THEY ATE EVERY LAST CRUMB!

My glasses fell down a bit as I stared at their empty plate. Looking at ours I saw that theirs' was cleaner. How was that possible? "You said you're paying right?" I saw Rin go up to Dell with her arms crossed and a fierce look in her eyes. He cringed. "O-of course we are. Who would we be if we didn't?" He managed to smooth out his voice by the time he finished. Rin nodded her head. "Good. 'Cause I'm broke." She turned around and walked back over to the girls. We all stared after her.

"Quite blunt, isn't she?" We all turned and saw Teto standing next to me _eating my sandwich and drinking my drink_. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I jumped up and yelled at her, almost knocking down my chair in the process. She looked at me for a minute then went back to eating. "Well, you're not eating these, so I'll eat them for you. I don't believe in wasting food." I stared at her.

After she finished off _my_ sandwich, she went back to her group bringing with _my_ drink. She talked to them like nothing happened and lime stealing food from ohe people was a normal thing. I had to facepalm. Dealing with girls was hard enough but them? They're an entirely new species that I have to deal with. This time, I'm clueless how to do it.

"Are we ready to leave?" Dell asked everyone. We nodded. We walked around the mall a bit more since most of us had about another hour or two left until we had to be home. I found myself sitting at a bench waiting for the guys to come. We were all supposed to meat at the set of benches near the entrance on the first floor at 7:15, about half an hour since we hitchhiked with each other. I didn't mind being alone. At least I have a book to read.

I was too into my book to realize that someone had sneaked up behind me. "BOO!" Someone yelled in my ear. "ARG!" I jumped up and fell off the bench. Unfortunately, I hit the back of my head. "Oww..." I rubbed the back of my head. Suddenly, I heard someone laughing to my left. At first I thought it was Mikuo until they started laughing. It sounded... _feminine_. Either Mikuo somehow turned into a girl or it really was a girl. The laughing kept going though.

I opened my eyes and saw Teto on the floor next to me, eyes squeezed shut, holding her sides, laughing. We were so close I could feel her breath tickle my neck. I blushed at how close we were...

Wait...

What?

WHAT?!

I've never blushed before. Why am I blushing now? Luckily, her eyes were still closed so I got up and brushed off the dirt on my shirt. I stood up and looked down at her. She managed to calm down a bit but she was still laughing quietly. "What was that for?" I demanded, though at the same time helped her up from the floor. "I'm sorry but it was so tempting. You were reading your book at didn't look like the jerk from school." She flashed a grin. I stared at her.

This girl just told me I was a jerk with a smile. A really cute smile, but she called me a jerk! I never thought a girl would call me a jerk (besides those girls who I dated and dumped the day after).

"Well, I might as well buy some snacks while I'm here. My supply's running low. See ya!" I stared at her back as she ran towards the grocery store. Did she just say she was going to buy food?

* * *

Yo. Nero here. Right now I'm looking around the electronics store for a new cover for my iPhone. Mine was breaking. We've been together since middle school. My current cover was a solid yellow with a large, white 'N' on it. Now it was starting to fall apart. Great.

I took a step to the right and bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." I looked down at the girl in front of me. It was one of the girls from the group. What was her name? Neru, I think. "It's fine. Just watch where you're going next time." She mumbled something else and started looking at the phone covers. "Soooo... You looking for a cover?" She looked at me questioningly then nodded. "Yeah. Are you?" I nodded. "Yeah. My cover's breaking. Had it since middle school. How long have you had yours?" "Middle school, too. Lemme see yours." I dug out my phone and handed it to her. It was strange. I've never trusted anyone with my phone before but it felt normal when I gave it to her.

She studied it with a blank face. I wonder if she shows any emotion besides anger and boredom. "You must really love this thing. It seems to be in good shape despite how old it is." She handed me back my phone and I put it away. "Yep, I love it as if it were my own kid!" I flashed one of my famous grins. She rolled her eyes and went back to looking.

"You're Neru, right?" I asked. I wanted to make sure I got her name right. "Yeah, _Nero_." She answered and I felt oddly happy. "Wanna look for phone covers together?" I asked hoping she would say yes. "Sure. At least I'm not alone."

We walked together throughout the aisle together, looking. I wonder why I feel so happy.

* * *

I shifted the weight of my basket from my right hand to my left hand. I was out getting groceries for next week since I live alone. "Hi Haku! What are you doing?" I turned around and saw Rui also holding a basket. "Hey Rui. Just getting some groceries for next week. What're you doing?" She smiled. "I'm getting some groceries for mom. Seems like we're running low. Dad also wants some ice cream. You know how he is." We both started laughing. When we stopped she looked at me hopefully. "You guys _are_ giving the Princes a chance right? Please don't judge a person based on their looks or attitude, it isn't right." That's right. While at the sandwich shop Rui talked to all of us about giving the Princes a chance. Some of us didn't want to but if it's Rui then we'll try. Some of the girls didn't mind. The others did. I think the ones that don't want to the most are Rin, Neru, and Teto.

"Unless they change their attitude, the Princes aren't going to get a different opinion from us though." I told her, completely serious. "Maybe if we caught them off guard, like when they are truly themselves. Maybe they really are a different person on the inside." I smiled and ruffled her hair. "You really are a caring person Rui. Sometimes, I wish I could see people the way you can, not judging by looks or attitude, but by the person they are inside. It's a nice thing to have." She shook off my hand and looked at me. "I don't think I understand what you're saying, Haku." I smiled. "You'll see one day. Ok?" She smiled back. "Ok!" We went back to grocery shopping together, talking about random things together.

You know, I wonder what the rest of the girls are doing. I guess we'll find out once we meet up at 7:15 at the benches in front of the lobby. That was where we decided to meet back up.

* * *

**A/N: I'm SO sorry for the wait. Q.Q FIRST: I LOVE FOOD. NEVER TRY TO SEPARATE ME FROM MY FOOD UNLESS YOU WANT TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL. Second: The Yamaha mall is based off the Jusco's around Okinawa and I thought it would make a good mall. I got the name 'Yamaha' from the Vocaloid Wikia and it said that a few vocaloids were affiliated with Yamaha so I just used that name. It just sounded right. Third: I was going to stop after Ted but then I wanted to add Nero and then after Nero I wanted to add Haku so yeah. Hope you guys liked it! I think I'll try to update every week now... Yeah, that's probably what I'll do now.**

**/cries/ I was in such a rush to update that when I reread this on my iPod, I realized that I made like a MILLION mistakes. Then I facewalled for about 5 minutes at how stupid I am.**

**Please Review!~**


	6. Girl's Evaluation

**A/N: Hehehe... I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long. Enjoy?**

**I do not own Vocaloid or the song 'Angel with a Shotgun'.**

* * *

I walked around the arts and crafts shop looking for more paints. Every once in a while I would put my silver hair behind my ear to get it out of my face. I love painting and had a few drawings around my room. The guys think that it's really good but I think it's just average. When I get older, I either want to be a famous artist or a famous musician or singer, more preferably the latter two. Music comes first to me, besides school and the guys that is. I fell in love with music when I was about 4. I got home one day and didn't have homework. My parents were out again because when I was younger they were very busy and weren't home a lot like now. I decided to watch TV until they came back. When I turned it on, it was on a differed channel than normal. It was on a music channel. When I heard the music the person sang I couldn't help but feel comfortable. I don't remember who exactly the person was but I remember that it was a girl with long blonde hair. Her voice was lovely and smooth and the song she sang sounded like it came from the bottom of her heart. I only remember a portion of her song. _I want to smile, I don't want to be alone. I want to hear your answer, I'll listen without fear_. They were the only lines I remember clearly. I wish I could hear that song again.

I walked to the next aisle and found some good paints. I paid for them and walked out holding it in a bag. I caught sight of red hair and on either side blonde and black hair. They look like those girls. I didn't really have a problem with them being part of the band as long as they didn't suck at music. That would bring us down _so_ much. Well, I lost them now. Oh well. It's not like that'll be the last time I see them.

I looked at the clock on a pillar near me. It's now 7:00. Guess I'll just stroll around until it was time to go. I might go into the grocery store and get me some snacks for the week. Oh! I have a better idea! I'll just go to the arcade to waste some time. Yeah!

Well, see ya!

* * *

"Now, what should I get for mom and Ryuto?" I pondered the thought as I walked through the grocery store. I'm Gumi by the way. My mom's name is Sonika and Ryuto is my younger brother in sixth grade. They both have green hair like me. Who's our dad you ask? Well, he's always working overseas in America but we don't mind. We keep each other company.

I passed the carrots and I felt my eyes get big. "Only # dollars?! I have to get some!" I grabbed a handful and put them in one of the plastic bags provided. As I reached for more, another hand tried to grab some and bumped into mine. "I'm so sorry! That was inconsiderate of me. Please take some." I bowed to the person. "Wow. You're seriously polite." Huh? That voice sounds familiar. I straightened up from my bow and came face to face with the green haired Prince. "Oh. It's you." No offense but I wasn't really happy to see him. I remembered what Rui asked us. 'Please just give them a chance. They say you should never judge a book by its cover, right? So, please?' I sighed. Where does she get that kind nature from because it seemed to have passed over Rin.

"Watcha doin' here? What's with the carrots?" He asks a lot of questions, doesn't he? I made sure my breathing was even before I answered. "It's for my family. Do you have a problem with it?" I couldn't help but glare at him. I've been told that I have a bit of an obsessive love over carrots but they don't know what they're talking about. Never the less, Gumo (it's easy to remember his name since it's so close to mine) just looked at me. "Not really. I love carrots, too." I felt my eyes widen. "Really?" I asked, genuinely surprised. I thought no one liked carrots nowadays. Huh. Is he smiling? "Why are you sming?"

He grabbed the bag of carrots from my hand, put in a few more, tied it up, and gave it to me. I took it much to both of our surprises. "Thank you, I guess?" Now I'm getting suspicious. Why is he acting so nice, and why to me? Psh, and people think girls are confusing.

I shook my head and started walking further down the aisle. He walked next to me. "Since I have nothing better to do, can I walk with you?" I stopped and so did he. If he comes I won't look alone. If he comes he might be annoying me. But if I tell him 'no' I would sound like a cold, heartless person. That's not good. "Sure, come along. Just don't be annoying, please." He started smiling and grabbed the basket from me. "What are you doing?!" I don't even know what's going on anymore. I reached for my basket but unfortunately, he was taller than me and I didn't even get close. He started laughing. "Hehe. You're pretty cute when you're mad. Pretty short too." Ok, that's it. I stopped tryig to grab back my basket and started walking ahead. "Fine. You're carrying my basket from now on while I shop though, got it?" I tried to keep my voice calm voice but I was hard since he was being so uncooperative, not that I'm complaining about him holding my basket but still. He just nodded and smiled.

I turned around and went through the aisles, looking for things that mom and Ryuto needed. After about half an hour I was finally finished and the basket was filled to the brim. If it was heavy, Gumo didn't let on. He continue to carry the basket and follow me around the store. We didn't talk much.

After I paid for everything, Gumo offered to carry both of my bags. I knew that it was no use arguing with him but hey! I don't have to carry my bags now.  
As we were walking back to the lobby I saw a clock as we passed a large open area. It was 7. "Fifteen more minutes until I have to go back" I heard Gumo say.

I turned around in surprise. "Really? Me, too. Where do you have to meet?" He looked down at me since I was shorter than him. "The benches in front of the lobby. You?"

"Same."

Huh. We both stood there for a while. Then, Gumo spoke up. "Do you just want to go there and wait fort he rest of them?" I nodded. "Sure. Unless you need to go somewhere first." He shook his head. "Nah. Took care of it already."

So we walked together back to the lobby, only this time, we talked a bit to each other. Not a whole lot but a little. It was actually pretty nice.

* * *

Why would I do that? Ugh, I'm such an IDIOT!

...

Oh hello there. Don't mind me, just banging my head against the wall inside of the grocery store while getting strange looks from passerby people. Hmm? Why, you ask? Well because I was _laughing_ with one of _them_. Ugh, I'm such an idiot. How could I let my guard down around those perverts? /sigh/ Might as well get some snacks like I said earlier except earlier it was just an excuse to ge away from that pervert. _GRROOOWWWLLLLL_

...

Woops. Sorry, that was my stomach.

After walking past a few aisles, I reached heaven. No, I'm not joking. I mean, look!

Those beautiful sparkling potato chip bags, those whistle clean shining soda cans, and most importantly, look at those low prices! My eyes sparkled at the beautiful delectables in front of me, I was probably drooling as well but I didn't care. I was in bliss!

Grabbing a basket from a rack, I skipped through the aisles, picking from the variety laid before me, humming the entire time. It wasn't a necessarily popular song or an old-time song, it was a song that ma used to sing to me as a kid. You know, I might tell you about it later.

I grabbed a bottle of Ramune (they're delicious. You should really try some!) I realized that I reached the end of the aisle. Since I still have another two aisles to go through, it didn't seem like too much for now but once I was done going through all the aisles I finally decided to look at a clock.

I swear my eyes almost popped out of my head. It was already 7:13! I only had 2 minutes to buy all of my delectables and run back to the lobby to our meeting point. I didn't even have time to visit the bakery yet!

I rushed to the self checkout and at lightning speed scanned everything and paid for them in about a minute and a half. How can I do that you ask? Well, let's just say that this isn't the first time I've been running late, and when it comes to being late meeting with the girls... let's just say that Haku can be pretty serious at times.

I quickly paid for my food and ran out of the store, hoping that I would get there on time. I continued to run I and soon saw all the girls together but I also saw the guys there as well. Da fuck? As I slowed to a jog as I got closer I got sidetracked by a poster and ran into someone.

"Ouch!" I fell on the ground and dropped my shopping bag. Thankfully, it didn't sound like anything was broken or any bags popped but I was still worried. They were all the food I had since I didn't have time to go and get bread from the bakery.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." I quickly bowed to whoever I bumped into.

"Hehehe." Huh? I looked up and saw one of the Princes trying not burst out laughing. It was the one that I took food from. Ted, I think.

He managed to stop (almost)laughing and stood up, brushing dirt off of his shirt and pants. After a moment I realized that he held out a hand to help me up. I was about to slap it away when Rui's words rang through my head. _'Please give the Princes a chance. Who knows? Maybe they're not as bad as they seem at school. Like they say-never judge a book by it's cover.'_

That girl was honestly too good to be. After a while we all agread to try and give them a chance. Rin was the most stubborn and the last to agree.  
I took his hand after a moment and he helped pull me to my feet. I have to say, I was sort of surprised that he could because he looked to skinny and weak (no offense). He also picked up my bag and handed it to me as I brushed off the dirt from my uniform since we still had them on. I took it from him and we walked the few feet left until we got to the benches where the rest of our groups were. When I was close enough, I saw Haku starting to get impatient and cross her arms. Not a good sign. "Sorry." I quickly told Ted as I ran up to Haku. "I'm really sorry if I was late Haku. Can you forgive me?"

When I straightened up I saw Haku, arms crossed, looking at me. "Where have you been? You know I hate it when you guys are late for anything. I'm trying to help you guys prepare for the future so some of you slackers won't get fired. One day you will thank me for this. As for _you_ Teto, you better be grateful that you were only ten seconds late or the consequences would have been dire." With that she walked off towards the elevator, since we couldn't find parking outside, while the rest of us watched her. "Is she always like this?" We turned to look at the oldest Prince, didn't want to remember his name, and Neru replied, while on her phone, "Nah, only when she's mad at us for something. She's actually pretty nice."

The only thing problem with how she said that was the fact that her eyes never left her phone screen and she was typing faster than normal people can type. I guess that's what happened when you type almost everyday.

Oh yeah, all of us have this large obsession over something. Neru's is her phone, mine is bread, and Gumi's is carrots. I'll leave you to figure out the rest of the girl's obsessions.

"O-Oh, thanks. Neru was it?"

"Yeah, that's my name."

The elevator finally came to our floor and we all heard Haku yell "You coming girls? I _know_ you guys have curfews to keep. Might wanna hurry."

As she walked into the elevator, all of the girls ran up to get in before it closed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rui bow good bye to them. Polite girl, such a nice to be around.

After everyone got to the car Haku and Gumi split up to drop us off at our houses. I rode with Gumi, Neru, and Miki. Rin, Rui, and Miku rode with Haku.  
After Gumi dropped off Miki, I got dropped off at my house.

"Bye!" I waved at Neru and Gumi as they drove off. Once I couldn't see them anymore I turned around and used my key to unlock the door.  
I don't live in a huge house, but it wasn't too small either. Our house had two floors: four bedrooms, kitchen, dining room, living room, laundry room, three bathrooms, and a patio out back. Downstairs was where the kitchen, one bathroom, laundry, living, and dining room were. Upstairs was where the other two bathrooms where, my sister's, my parent's, and my room was. When you walk in you first see the stairs on the right hand side of the wall was leading upstairs and two doors next to the bottom of it leading to the dining room or the kitchen and laundry rooms where. At the end of the hall was the bathroom and a door leading to the patio.

"I'm back." I said as I took off my shoes. Once I stepped into my indoor slippers, I was immedietaly attacked by a large figure with dark red hair.  
"Oh my dear Teto! Where have you been all this time? You're dear sister was so worried about you!" I had to pry off my 'dear sister' before she squeezed me to death.

"Geez, sis. I don't know what's your problem. I'm fine, ok? I'm gonna go do some homework before I go to bed." I started walking up the stairs. "Did you eat dinner already?" I heard her yell. "Yeah, I ate with the girls at the mall." I yelled back as I got to my room. My room is a pretty normal size. I had a bed in one corner, across from the foot of it was my closet, and in another corner was a desk with a chair, lamp, and various things needed for studying or homework. There was one of those brown boards where you can pin stuff on next to my desk. It had a lot of pictures of the girls during various activities. My sheets were a plain red color with many pillows, lovely, soft, pillows. They're always so comfortable to lay on. I put away my bags and got out the little devil.

Sigh, homework. The enemy of all kids everywhere. And today's homework was the worse: math.

I sat down in my desk chair and got to work right away. This is going to be a while.

* * *

"Miki, wake up! You have to go to school!" I felt someone shaking me.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled, pulling my sheets over my head. Mornings, you gotta love 'em.

"I thought you had something planned after school today. Something about the band you guys finally got to have." Something about the band? What was going on today?

"Miki?"

I jumped out of bed. "Today's the day we start practicing and see how good our skills are!" I looked at my clock and saw that I had 25 minutes to get ready and get to school before the first bell rings. Our school had an odd schedule. The first bell rings at 7:45 to let kids in and time to go to their lockers. At 8 we had to be at class or we would be counted as late. Classes lasted for 85 minutes, four classes a day. Awesome, huh? Technically, we have two days to do homework, but it's always a good idea to do it the day it's assigned. At least, that's what Haku and Gumo tell us. They're the smartest in our group not to mention the most mature, unless you get them really hyper. I've only seen it once, pretty funny but not something you want happening everyday.

So back to the odd schedule, first period ends at 9:25 and we get a 5-minute passing time to our next class which is from 9:30 to 10:55. From 11 to 11:30 was lunch and from 11:30 to 12:30 was free period. Third period was from 12:35 to 200, fourth period was from 2:05 to 3:30, and then we were let free to our lockers to get home. Some kids have to stay for club activities but overall, it was a weird schedule with that awesome upside of having only four classes a day.

"Are you leaving now, Miki?" I heard my mom ask, leaning out of the doorway leading to the kitchen. "Yeah, don't want to be late." I told her as I was tying my shoes on. "Ok, be careful." She said heading back into the kitchen. "I will." Turning the door knob and grabbing my bag I left to head for the train to come.

I live a while a way so I usually meet up with Rin and Rui on the train to school. Yep, we had our own stop on some trains. Some.

"Good morning, Miki!" I turned and saw Rui and Rin get on the train and waved. "Morning you two. Ready for today?" Rui nodded while Rin started jumping up and down. "I can't wait! Even if those Princes are there, I'll show them. I'll show them what it really means to love music." Rui got a hold of her shoulder and force her to stop jumping. "Ok sis, calm down. We have to wait for school school to wnd then we start evaluating how good everyone is at music." I sweat dropped as I watched Rui hold down Rin as the latter tried to continue jumping from all of her excitement.  
We got to school and saw the rest of the girls. After a while the bell rang and we all decided to meet at the main doors after school so we can all walk to the principal's office together.

I was so excited about it, the day seemed to drag on forever before the last bell rang. Once it did, I ran out of the room and packed up my bag. When I finished I walked to the main doors and saw Rui, Rin, and Haku already there.

It didn't take long for the rest of the girls to get here and soon we were on out way to Mr. Sakane's office.

Rui knocked on the door and it flew open to reveal the man himself. "Great! You're here. The princes should be here soon so you can get ready if you need to." We nodded and went into the practice room a.k.a. the ex-storage room. I grabbed the electric guitar I brought and started tuning it. Looking around I saw Miku, Rin, and Rui doing what looks like vocal exorcises Haku practicing her flute and occasionally joining Gumi and Teto practicing dancing, and Neru practicing her drums. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "What song are we gonna do?" I asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Want to take a vote or something?" Haku asked. We nodded and started throwing out suggestions. None of them seemed good though. Then, I heard Gumi say "What about 'Angel With a Shotgun'?" I thought about it. It was a pretty nice song. "I'm fine with that." I told them. Everyone else agreed. "So 'Angel With a Shotgun' it is then." I heard Miku say. We needed someone to play piano so Rui and Rin went to get Piko to practice with us. I guess e agreed since he came in a minute later with Rin and Rui. We set out to practice our parts. Since there is no flute in the song, Haku was practicing the choreography with Gumi and Teto.

Oh! I never did tell you why we're doing this 'evaluation' thingy. Both the girls and the Princes didn't want to be in a band tougher unless they knew how good the other was. We decided that the girls would practice and go first today and the Princes would go tomorrow. Since both groups need someone from the other group for instruments we decided to play a song together after this is done to see how well we can play with each other. We're still trying to figure out which sing to play with eah over but that isn't until Thursday.

"We finished remembering the choreography over here. How are you guys doing?" Teto asked. Miku was the first to reply. "We've just about memorized the lyrics. How are you guys doing with the instruments?" Neru gave a thumbs up, I smiled, and Piko nodded. I took a look at the clock. It's 4, an hour and a half since we came here, and an hour of that was spent practicing this song.

"Want to practice all together now?" Haku suggested and we all said yes.

We practiced another half hour together then Rin and Rui went out to tell Principal Sakane that we're ready.  
When they came back the principal and the rest of the Princes were trailing behind them. Suddenly, I started feeling nervous. I'm not used to playing in from if people. As if sensing my discomfort, Rui put a hand on my shoulder from behind. "Don't worry," she said, "Everything's going to be all right. We did great during practice a minute ago!" I smiled at her optimism.

The Princes and the principal it comfortable on some of the chairs and looked at us expectantly. "You guys better be good or else we won't agree to play with you." I heard Dell say. Harsh much? "Same goes for you guys tomorrow." Haku said with as much vigor. The rest of us sweat dropped.  
Principal Sakane clapped his hands as if to ward off the tense atmosphere developing between the two oldest members of the groups. "What song did you guys choose to play?" Rin, practically bouncing in place, said "Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab." We got back into position and Neru started playing a beat on her drums softly. Rui started first.

Rui: _(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_  
_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_

Piko and I join in. Gumi and Teto start dancing.

Miku: _Get out your guns_  
_Battle's begun_  
_Are you a saint or a sinner?_

Rin: _If love's a fight_  
_Then I shall die_  
_With my eart on a trigger_

Rui: _They say before you start a war_  
_You better know what you're fighting for_  
_Well baby you are all that I adore_  
_If love is what you need_

Rin/Miku/Rui: _A soldier I will be_  
_I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
_Fighting 'til the war's won_

Rin:_ I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

Miku: _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

Rin/Miku: _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

Rui/Rin:_ And I_

Rui/Miku: _want to live not just survive_

Rin/Miku/Rui:_ tonight_

Rin: _Sometimes to win_  
_You've to sin_

Miku: _Don't mean I'm not a believer_

Rui: _And major Tom_  
_Will sing along_

Rui/Miku: _Yeah they still say I'm a dreamer_

Rui: _They say before you start a war  
__You better know what you're fighting for  
__Well baby you are all that I adore  
If love is all you need_

Rin/Miku/Rui:_ A soldier I will be_  
_I'm an angel with a shotgun_  
_Fighting 'til the war's won_

Rin: _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

Miku:_ I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe_

Rin/Miku: _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

Rui/Rin: _And I_

Rui/Miku: _want to live not just survive_

Rin/Miku/Rui: _tonight_

Rui: _ooooohhhhhhhh_

Miku: _ooooooohhhhh_

Rin: _whoa whoa oooh whoa_

Rui: _I'm an angel with a shotgun_

Miku: _Fighting 'til the war's won_

Rin: _I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

Rin/Miku/Rui: _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting til' the wars won,_

Rin: _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

Miku: _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

Rin/Miku:_ Don't you know you're everything I have?_

Rui: _(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

Rin/Miku: _And I _  
_want to live, not just survive, tonight._

Rui: _(Live, not just survive)_

Rin/Miku: _And I'm gonna_

Rin: _Hide,_

Miku: _Hide,_

Rin/Miku: _Hide my wings tonight._

Rui: _They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

As Rui's voice died down at the end, so did me, Piko and Neru. Once it was quite I heard applause and saw that the Princes (other than Piko of course) were on their feet and applauding us.

"That was pretty good. Looks like we have some work to do if we want to prove ourselves to be as good as you or even better." Dell steps forward and says.

I feel really proud. I always loved music but I never knew it could be this much fun to play in front of people!

"We're fine with playing with you. You're all pretty good and more thanks to that since Piko's there. Guess we'll see if you accept us tomorrow."

I can't wait to see how good they are! Well, I'm relieved that our turn is over.

* * *

**A/N: How are you guys? Good? Good. Well, I do realize I haven't updated for about 2 months but I'm good. I'm in the middle of a huge project worth, like, half of our grade so if we fail this, we will most likely fail the semester. T^T I kind of guilt-tripped myself into writing this chapter. Once again, I listen to the nightcore version of songs so when I first heard the song 'Angel With a Shotgun' I thought it was a girl singing and I thought that for about 4-5 months until I decided to listen to the original. You should have seen my face when I listened to a guy sing. XD**

**Help me! I'm stuck on what song to use for when both the girls and the Princes sing together. I need for next chapter and I only have the song the guys will sing (no I won't tell you) but I need one for both of them to sing together so if you have a suggestion please PM me or put it in a review. Thank you (for waiting 2 months for this XD).**

**P.S. This added bit makes the chapter is exactly 5,000 words. **

**Please Review!~**

**(erm, for those of you reading 'After 10 Years' I'm putting that on hold for a while. This story is the only one I can concentrate on right now. I'll _try_ to update 'After 10 Years' but I can't promise that they'll be fast or anytime soon. Sorry)**


	7. Boy's Evaluation

**A/N: Hi guys! I would have uploaded this a few hours ago but my mom took me shopping. SHOPPINi! Who goes shopping nowadays? Well, here you go!**

**I do not own Vocaloid or the song 'One Day Too Late'.**

* * *

Wow. Just wow. I expected them to do alright but I never thought they would be that good! Miku even seemed to shine while she was singing. I haven't seem a smile like that on her face since middle school. Then again, I haven't really hung out with her since high school started. I guess that's my fault. I was so afraid she would reject me I thought that if I acted like nothing happened, we could just stay friends.

It sorta back fired though. She thought I was ignoring her and started hanging out with Haku, Neru, and Gumi. I started hanging out with Dell, Nero, and Ted. Eventually we got Piko in our group along with Gumo. Miku and I ended up splitting apart and I never really decided to talk to her like before. I just ended teasing her when I got nervous around her and it was never the same for us.

But now? She looks so happy now. It was like she was having the time of her life singing with those girls.

When I got home that evening, I got a text from Dell to get on Skype. I got on and saw that all the guys were already on and texting each other. We talked to each other for a bit until tomorrow's evaluation came up.

Dell-_What song r we going to do?_

Me-_Don't know, any suggests?_

Ted-_I don't know any songs_

Gumo-_course u don't Ted_

Ted-_Shut up_

Nero-_Fireflies by Owl City_

Gumo-_Too slow of a song to really dance to_

Ted-_maybe something faster_

Piko-_what kind of song do u guys want to play?_

Len-_I don't really like rap songs_

Rei-_meh, I'm ok with them. Just don't want to rap them_

Me-_I can rap somewhat good_

Dell-_do I want to trust u?_

Piko-_let's not do a rap song pls?_

Gumo-_we won't ok Pik?_

Nero-_if we're not doing a rap song what r we doing?_

I started humming a song while we all waited. At first I didn't care by I realized that it was a song I used to sing when I was in middle school. Of course, Miku didn't know that I used to sing back in middle school, no one knew.

Me-_What about One Day Too Late by Skillet?_

Rei-_it's very you to sing a song that can relate to your past with Miku_

Whether I liked it or not, that comment kind of stung. But I knew Rei wasn't trying to be mean or anything, just a sorta reminder that I couldn't do what might have been best for me and now I regret it.

Dell-_That's fine. I can just dance with Gumo and Ted if they want to do it_

Gumo-_I'm cool with it_

Ted-_Same_

Nero-_What instruments do we need?_

Rei-_I'll look it up real quick_

Rei-_I think its guitar, bass, drums, and piano_

Gumo-_that'd sound cool!_

Piko-_So we're going to do One Day Too Late?_

Nero-_Looks like it. Dell's gonna haveta dance though_

Gumo-_We can work on that tomorrow. Get some sleep guys_

Ted-_night_

Dell-_see ya 'morrow_

Nero-_..._

Piko-_Sleep well_

Len-_night bro_

Rei-_cant u just walk over here and tell me?_

Me-_lol night everyone_

I closed my laptop and left to take a shower. Once I was dressed and ready to sleep, I did just that.

Wonder what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**(Kagene Rin POV)**

I opened my eyes and was greeted by the piercing brightness of sunlight that seeped through my window. I took a look at the clock, 6:45 it said.

Strange. I don't usually wake up this early.

I got up and dressed, taking a bit longer than I usually do. What's the rush? I have 45 minutes until the train comes for school.

Once I finished, I walked downstairs to find Mom cooking breakfast and Rui already half way done eating.

"Good morning." I said as I sat down at the table. Mom was in shock. "My darling Rin, is something wrong? Did you get enough sleep last night? No one's bullying you or anything are they? Did you have a nightmare or something? RIN ANSWER ME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Dad and Luka came in to see mom yelling and smothering me in a hug and hey sweat dropped. "Mom, what are you doing to Rin?" I heard Luka ask.

Next thing I know, I'm ripped apart from mom's embrace to find myself seated at the table.

Looking up, I saw dad smiling gently at me. "Good morning, Rin. Are you ok?" I returned the smile. "Good morning, dad. Thanks for saving me." I hurriedly started eating my breakfast. Thanks to what just happened took a big chunk of my time so I better hurry.

Once I finished, I ran back upstairs to finish getting ready then ran back downstairs to leave with Rui. "Goodbye mom! Goodbye dad!" We both yelled as we walked out the door.

We walked to the train and waited for it to come. When is did come we walked on and found Miki waiting for us. "Good morning you two!" She chirped while waving at us. I smiled and returned the chirpy ness. "Morning Miki!" Rui, being the polite person she is, bowed and said "Good morning Miki." Miki bowed back to her. We talked all the way to school, meeting Gumi and Neru on the way.

"What are you doing here?" We asked both of them when they got on. Usually, Gumi's and Neru's parents drive them to school because it was on their way to work. It's rare to see them riding on the train, but not impossible. "My dad's off today and didn't want to wake up." Neru told us while on her phone. "Ryuto has an appointment so mom had to drive him." Gumi told us. I remember Gumi's brother! He's a really cute kid but can be a bit annoying. I don't know how Gumi tolerates him. He has short, little bit spiky green hair, mischievous glint in his eyes, and an equally mischievous smile. He likes playing pranks but usually means well.

When we got to school we met up with the rest of the girls. After talking for a while we heard the bell ring, signaling that we had to get to class. We decided to meet back up at the main doors like yesterday.

Man, I can't tell you how much of a bore school was. I could hardly wait until it ended to go and see uncle Meito. And no, it wasn't because the Princes were playing if that's what you're thinking. Well, it's sorta because of that. I jut wan to know how good they are. If they suck, I can just laugh at them and no worry about anyone yelling at me. Rui might scold me later but that's about it. If they're good, then I guess we're gonna be in a band together. I must be a bad person if I'm hoping they're bad at this. Sorry! I can't help the fact that I hate them and not just because they made Miku cry.

_Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong_

There's the final bell. Talking and blabbering to you made the day go faster!  
I rushed to the main doors and saw that Gumi and Teto just arrive. "Hey guys!" I waved at them. They waved back and in a few minutes, the rest of the girls arrived.

We all walked to uncle Meito's office together, talking about things that happened during school today. Neru informed us that (name) asked out (another name) during lunch and that (a name please) and (another name please) just broke up with each other.  
I sometimes wonder if the school has an underground website where you can find all the latest gossip. If that's true, then they must have an app for Neru's phone since she's on it all the time.

When we got to uncle Meito's office, Rui knocked on it and we waited.

It took a while before the door opened, revealing the leader of the Princes, Dell. We walked inside silently and saw that uncle Meito wasn't there.  
"Where's the principal?" Miki asked out loud, as if it was the Princes' fault uncle Meito wasn't here. "He left a few minutes ago. He didn't really specify why." We all stood in an awkward silence for a while before he spoke up again. "Neru, Miki, do you mind playing drums and guitar for us?" Neru put her phone away and silently nodded. Miki just smiled and followed Dell as he led them to the practice room. I listened closely as the door opened, hoping to hear how they were doing. Unfortunately, I didn't hear anything. Sighing, I pulled out my iPod, plugged in my earbuds, and listened to music as I played on one of my random apps to pass time.

About half an hour later, the door was thrown open to reveal uncle Meito, panting and out of breath. His clothes and hair were disheveled and he looked like he was running again. "Where'd you go uncle?" I asked him as I took out my earbuds. He motioned for me to wait before answering. "I needed to find Kamui. He had a document that I needed to see." I nodded, somewhat surprised. Kamui Gakupo was his assisstant but sometimes it felt like he was his mother. He had long purple hair tied into a simple high ponytail with some hair out. He had a polite but strict personality and made sure uncle Meito completed all his documents on time and was good quality. It makes it seem like uncle Meito is a kid that hates homework (who likes homework anyway?) and Kamui a scolding mother. I had to laugh. "What kind of document?" I asked. He looked at me for a minute and I thought I saw something flash across his eyes. It was gone as quick as it had come and I couldn't tell what it was. He smiled and ruffled my hair before answering that "Nothing for you to worry about." Probably something to do with Crypton Productions.  
Crypton Productions was a large star agency that was responsible for most of the stars, singers, actors, and models. The head of the agency was the same guy who opened up Krypton Magic School of Arts. In order to clearly identify them, the school started with a 'K' while the agency started with a 'C'. To me, it just makes it even more confusing.

Anyway, Krypton was responsible for helping to scout out new stars. Lately, there's been a decrease of new stars and the media was getting restless. They wanted new stars, and fast. Uncle Meito, as principal, was a scouter and it was also his job to find new models, singers, actors, and stars. That's why some of the electives kids are taken out for interviews every once in a while with officials from Crypton. It doesn't always mean that they're elected to be stars though.

"Are the Princes in there practicing?" Uncle Meito asked. Rui nodded.

He walked over to his desk and pulled out a laptop. "You girls looked bored. You can borrow my laptop while you wait for them to finish." We all jumped up and thanked him. Haku got the laptop and we all took turns looking at random stuff that can be found on the Internet.

After about an hour and a half later, Rei came out and said that they were ready. We all went in and sat down in the chairs that were lined against the wall. I could feel the excitiment rolling off Miki and Neru still had her pokerface on. But I could see a sort of gleam in them. That can't be good for me.

"What song are you guys going to do?" Uncle Meito asked. "One Day Too Late by Skillet." Mikuo said. I heard this song before.

Uncle nodded and the Princes took it as a sign to start.

Piko started with a slow piano melody and Neru joined in with a soft beat on the drums. Ted, Dell, and Gumo waited in a kneeling position on the floor, as if waiting for a signal.

Rei-_Tick tock, hear the clock count down,_  
_Wish the minute hand could be rewound;_  
_So much to do, and so much I need to say,_

Mikuo/Len/Rei-_Will tomorrow be too late?_

Neru started playing louder and Nero and Miki joined in. Gumo, Ted, and Dell stood up and started dancing.

Len-_Feel the moment slip into the past,_

Mikuo-_Like sand through an hourglass;_  
_In the madness I guess I just forget,_

Len-_To do all the things I said..._

Rei-_Time passes by,_

Mikuo-_Never thought I'd wind up,_

Len-_One step behind;_

Mikuo/Len/Rei-_Now I've made my mind up..._  
_Today I'm gonna try a littler harder;_

Rei-_Gonna make every minute last longer;_

Len-_Gonna learn to forgive and forget,_

Mikuo-_'Cause we don't have long,_  
_Gotta make the most of it;_

Rei/Len-_Today I'm gonna love my enemies;_

Len/Mikuo-_Reach out to somebody who needs me;_

Mikuo/Rei-_Make a change, make the world a better place,_

Mikuo/Len/Rei-_'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late..._

Mikuo-_One day too late..._

Len-_One day too late..._

Rei-_Tick tock, hear my life pass by,_

Len-_Can't erase and I can't rewind,_

Mikuo-_Of all the things I regret the most I do..._  
_Wish I'd spend more time with you;_

Len-_Here's my chance for a new beginning,_

Rei-_I saved the best for a better ending;_

Mikuo-_In the end I'll make it up to you, you'll see;_

Mikuo/Len/Rei-_You'll get the very best of me_

Rei-_Time passes by,_

Mikuo-_Never thought I'd wind up,_

Len-_One step behind;_

Mikuo/Len/Rei-_Now I've made my mind up..._  
_Today I'm gonna try a littler harder;_

Rei-_Gonna make every minute last longer;_

Len-_Gonna learn to forgive and forget,_

Mikuo-_'Cause we don't have long,_  
_Gotta make the most of it;_

Rei/Len(Mikuo)-_(Today!) Today I'm gonna love my enemies;_

Len/Mikuo(Rei)-_(Today!) Reach out to somebody who needs me;_

Mikuo/Rei-_Make a change, make the world a better place,_

Mikuo/Len/Rei-_'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late..._

Len-_You're time is running out,_  
_You're never gonna get it back!_

Rei-_Stop wasting every moment,_

Mikuo-_Stop saving your best for last!_

Mikuo/Len(Rei)-_(Today!) Today I'm gonna try a little harder;_

Mikuo/Rei(Len)-_(Today!) Gonna make every minute last longer;_

Len/Rei-_Gonna learn to forgive and forget,_  
_'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it;_

Len/Rei(Mikuo)-_(Today!) Today I'm gonna love my enemies;_

Mikuo/Len(Rei)-_(Today!) Reach out to somebody who needs me;_

Mikuo/Len/Rei-_Make a change, make the world a better place,_  
_'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late!_  
_One day too late!_

Len-_One day too late..._

Rei-_One day too late..._

Mikuo-_One day too late..._

As his voice died down, so did the music. First thought that comes go my head? Shit, they're good.

One thing struck me as odd though. That guy, Mikuo, it felt like the song was conveying his feelings. Something else that's weird? It felt like it was all directed towards... Miku.

When I looked at her she looked kind of shocked, but you'd have to know her pretty well to know that she was in a lot of shock.

Someone stood their feet and started clapping. Slowly, the rest of us followed and we were all applauded the Princes as they bowed to us.

"Well girls? What do you think?" I heard uncle Meito say as the applause died down. Miki was the first to answer. "I think they're good. I don't mind being in a band together with them." Neru smiled and nodded. "I agree with her." Everyone began agreeing with them, even Miku and Rui! Soon, I was the only one who hadn't given an answer. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as they waited for an answer. "They're fine, I guess." I mumbled under my breath, hoping no one heard me. My prayers went unheard as Teto jumped up and hugged me.

"She said yes! She said yes!" Ugh. I never said anything of the sort. But okay, sure.

Teto finally let go of me and went around to give all the girls a hug and a jumping contest.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to find Len holding out his hand. "Look, we got off to a sorta bad start. Wanna try again?" I looked from him to his hand. If we're going to be in a band together, then we should probably get along with each other. I slowly reached out my hand and shook his. He smiled and returned the shake. "I'm Kagamine Len. Nice to meet you." He sounded really happy to meet me though I highly doubt he actually was. "I'm Kagene Rin. Hope we get along." I mumbled. He looked happy that I responded anyway.

Uncle Meito clapped his hands together to get out attention. "Well, it looks like you guys are going to be a band, but just remember: You guys need to find a song for tomorrow so you all can play together." Great. Can't wait for tomorrow to come. As we all left the office, I couldn't help but wonder what song we'll be doing.

Rui and I waited near the gates leading into our school for dad to come. After a few minutes he arrived and we got in.

On the way home Rui and I told him what was happening. When we finished he asked, "What song are you all going to do?"

"We don't know yet, dad. We were going to decide that tomorrow after school. Sorry for staying out long so many days." Dad just shook his head. "No, I understand that you guys would like to do this. I repect that. I just hope that..." He paused and in the mirror I saw his eyes were filled with a sort of sadness. "You hope what?" I ask. His head jerked up and any sadness in his eyes were gone and replaced with a kind smile. "I hope you guys are enjoying this." Rui and I smiled and nodded but we both knew that he might be keeping something from us. Probably just adult stuff.

I'll worry about it later.

* * *

**A/N: OMFG that was a lot of italicizing. You have no idea how much work that was just going back to italicize those single lines. Anyway, I may or may not update this weekend, sorry! This week is mid-terms: A FULL WEEK OF TESTING! Nothing. But. TESTING! OTL School, why do you do this to me? Well, I'm glad to at least get this up and if I get enough love and reviews, I'll try to update this weekend once everything's over. So remember,**

**Please Review!~**


	8. Evaluation Time!

**A/N: I'm so sorry... School's just been such apain in the ass lately. Right after I finish a huge 6-week project, I get another 6-week project and 4 other projects from my teachers. OTL Why do you do this to me?! On top of that, we have family over so we've been traveling and visiting places lately since I live in Europe. double OTL I haven't had time for anything lately. I don't even know how I spent the last week of my life. I know it wasn't writing this because I only did that in the last 2 days. -~- **

**I do not own Vocaloid. **

**P.S. Since I can't reply to guest reviews I'll just answer them at the bottom of each chapters. For those of you who logged in, I'll just PM you -^^-**

* * *

**(Kagene Rui POV)**

I woke up early and got dressed. As I put my bow in my black hair I couldn't help but think about yesterday. The Princes played and sang wonderfully.

Especially the teal haired one, Mikuo. It sounded as if the song was truly conveying his feelings. Those feelings seemed to be directed to Miku, whom I remember, seemed to be in shock.

And father, too. He seemed to be remembering something. It also feels like he's hiding something from big sis and I. Big sis said that it was probably adult stuff. I believe her but... I also feel as if it concerns us in some way. I worry about it when the one comes.

I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs to see Luka-nee. That's what big sis and I call her. We're both Japanese and so is Luka-nee, mom, and dad. Big sis and I are half-Japanese and half-American. Both of our biological parents were half-half as well, which is part of the reason why they have blonde hair, not black.

/_sigh_/ I do admit, I'm a little jealous of big sis since she has beautiful blonde hair like them and I don't. I like my black hair though, so everything's all right.

"Good morning Luka-nee. What's for breakfast today?" I asked as I put my bag on the couch.

"Eggs, toast, an orange for Rin, and some grapes for you. I know you love them." I suddenly felt very happy. You see, I absolutely LOVE grapes. There's something about them that I love.

I walked to the table and sat down just as Luka-nee put down both big sis's and my plate. I said my 'thanks for the food' and began eating.

About 10 minutes later, big sis ran down the stairs and to the table. After saying a quick 'thanks for the food' she began to scarf down the food on her plate. She peeled the orange and ran back upstairs to get her bag.

As she was doing these things, I was putting on my shoes and getting my bag ready to leave.

Soon, big sis came downstairs with her bag, put her shoes on, and grabbd an orange before we both left.

"Goodbye!" "'Bye!" We told Luka-nee as we left and walked (read: ran) to the train station before we miss the train and be late for school.  
Luckily, we made it in time. When we got to school we decided to meet again at the front doors like the last two days.

I'd be lying if I said I paid attention like I usually do. It was hard just not to look up at the clock every five seconds. I almost missed a lot of notes during math and social studies. Thankfully, my friends in both classes helped bring me back to Earth fast enough.

Finally, school ended. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the front doors. As I neared them from the stairs, I saw that most of the girls had already made it. Big sis ran up to me and started dragging me by the arm.

"Come on, Rui! I want us to be the first ones there so we can have some time to talk before the Princes come."

Somewhere along the way to Uncle Meito's room, big sis let go of my arm. She started skipping ahead along with Miki and Teto.

When we finally arrived, big sis ran up and hurriedly knocked on the door. After a couple seconds, Uncle Meito answered it and big sis, Miki, Miku, and Teto raced past him and ran straight into the practice room. Haku started apologizing for them but Uncle Meito didn't seem to mind.

"You youngsters are so energetic. Have fun now, okay?" Haku, Gumi, and Neru walked into the room and just before I entered, I heard knocking on the door. "I'll get it!" I told Uncle Meito before he could do anything. As I opened the door, I wasn't very surprised the Princes were here. One thing that kind of was odd for me was that the boy in front of me was the same boy that was holding the box of ornaments when we were cleaning up the practice room. I could feel him staring at started feeling uncomfortable as he stared at me and I realized it was probably because I was still standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry. Please, come in." I moved to the side and bowed in apology as they walked in. Once Nero came in I shut the door and followed them into the practice room. "Thank you." I tell Rei as he was holding the door open. It might have been just me but I think his cheeks were slighty pinker than they were a few seconds ago. Must be because he's warming up from the cold outside. Winter's almost here.

Out of all the seasons, I like winter best. The pure, white blanket that sets itself is so beautiful and so much fun to play in! I inwardly giggled at the thought.  
Scanning the room, I saw that Gumi saved me a seat next to her and Haku. I sat down and thanked her.

For a while, there was nothing but silence in the room. It was so quiet, you could probably hear a pen drop.

"I feel like we're having a very important conference. I'm not good with these things unless we're discussing games. Then I can talk all I want." Mikuo said, breaking the silence. Soon, everyone was laughing.

"Now that that's done, what song do you guys want to play?" He asked. Random suggestions were being thrown out but most of us didn't really want those songs.

"How about 'Airplanes' by B.O.B?" Gumo suggested. We all thought about it. "That could work. The girls can do the chorus and we can do the verses." Nero said. Soon, we all agreed to do the song 'Airplanes'.

Both Haku and Dell couldn't use their instruments for the song so they decided to practice with Gumo, Ted, Gumi, and Teto dancing.

I headed over to where big sis, Miku, Rei, Mikuo, and Len were in one of the corners of the room. Even from a distance I could see big sis arguing with Mikuo. Sighing, I quickened my pace.

I quickly calmed down big sis and we began to practice. She still seemed mad though. Big sis can really hold grudges, I've learned throughout the years. I wonder who she takes after. Mom or dad?

* * *

**(Sakane Meito POV)**

The girls and the Princes have been getting along better than before. The atmosphere was so dense when they were just in a room together. Now it seems that they can at least tolerate the other now, even agree with each other on certain topics. I can't wait to hear how good they are together.

My mind strayed to the paper Kamui showed me. It had to be fake. It couldn't be real! They're back?! After all this time? I-no, everyone-thought they had-.

"Hey, Uncle! We're done practicing!" I was caught off-guard as Rin practically jumped out of the practice room and in front of my desk.

Her jubilant nature was contagious. Soon, I was smiling while she dragged me into the practice room.

I sat down and saw that Kamui was already sitting there. When did he enter? As I sat down next to him, he whispered in my ear, _'You seem out of it, sir. Is it about the paper I showed you?_'. Grimly, I nodded._ 'I just don't know whether to believe it or not. I do hope that it's real, but... another part of me wishes that it isn't.'_ He simply nodded.

"Ready uncle? Mr. Kamui?" We turned our heads and saw the Princes and the girls were ready. They all seemed really happy.

"What song are you guys doing?" I asked them, not really aiming the question at anyone.

"Airplanes by B.O.B., but we're going to do the Ready Set version." Dell answered. I signaled for them to start, and start they did.

Rin/Miku/Rui-_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

Miku-_I could really use wish right now_

Rin-_Wish right now_

Rui-_Wish right now_

Rin/Miku/Rui-_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

Miku-_I could really use wish right now_

Rin-_Wish right now_

Rui-_Wish right now_

Rei-_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

Mikuo/Len/Rei-_To go back to a place much simpler than this_

Mikuo-_'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_

Len-_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_  
_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_

Rei-_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

Mikuo-_And when you starin' at that phone in your lap_

Mikuo/Len/Rei-_And you hopin' but them people never call you back_

Rei-_But that's just how the story unfolds_

Mikuo-_You get another hand soon after you fold_

Len-_And when your plans unravel in the sand_

Mikuo/Len/Rei-_What would you wish for if you had one chance_

Len-_So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late_

Mikuo-_I'm on my way so don't close that gate_

Rei-_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_

Mikuo/Len/Rei-_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

Rin/Miku/Rui-_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

Miku-_I could really use wish right now_

Rin-_Wish right now_

Rui-_Wish right now_

Rin/Miku/Rui-_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

Miku-_I could really use wish right now_

Rin-_Wish right now_

Rui-_Wish right now_

Mikuo-_Yeah, somebody take me back to the days_

Len-_Before this was a job, before I got paid_

Rei-_Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank_

Mikuo/Len/Rei-_Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway_

Rei-_And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it_

Mikuo-_But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant_

Len-_I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes_

Mikuo/Len/Rei-_Then maybe, oh, maybe I'll go back to the days_

Len-_Before the politics that we call the rap game_

Mikuo-_And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape_

Rei-_And back before I tried to cover up my slang_

Mikuo/Len/Rei-_But this is for Decatur, what's up, Bobby Ray_

Mikuo-_So can I get a wish to end the politics?_

Rei-_And get back to the music that started this shit_

Len-_So here I stand, and then again I sink_

Mikuo/Len/Rei-_I'm hopin' we can make some wishes out of airplanes_

Rin/Miku/Rui-_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

Miku-_I could really use wish right now_

Rin-_Wish right now_

Rui-_Wish right now_

Rin/Miku/Rui-_Can we pretend that airplanes_  
_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

Miku-_I could really use wish right now_

Rin-_Wish right now_

Rui-_Wish right now_

Miku-_I could really use a wish right now_

Rin-_I could really use a wish right now_

Rui-_Like, like, like shooting stars_

All-_I could really use a wish right now_  
_A wish, a wish right now_

All the music stopped and I was blown away.

That. Was. Amazing!

I stood up and gave them all a large round of applause-one man style! Jk. Kamui also stood up and gave them applause. It was hard to impress him, so that just means they're that much better at it.

"Guys, that was great! I think you guys would make a great band."

Each and every one of them was beaming with happiness and pride. I guess they're starting get over their differences. At least I hope so.

We all left the room and sat around my office. I pulled out some registration papers and filled it out for a band. Then, I passed it around so all the kids could sign it, too. Once I got it back, I finished completing it and signed the bottom with a beautiful flourish that could only be produced by _moi_.

"OK! Starting next week, you guys will all have new schedules." As excpected, it was met with "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!"

Calming them down, I proceeded to explain.

Since you guys will now be a band together, you need more than jut after school time. You need to know more about music, whatnot, and teamwork. Especially teamwork. It seems like the only time you guys get along is during practice. You need to learn to get along outside of that room over there. You see that room? Yes, that room." I told the pointing to the practice room.

They just looked at me with a 'WTF' face. Kids these days.

"Don't give me that look. Yes, I know what I'm doing. You guys still have tomorrow and the weekend to prepare although you don't have much you can prepare for. Anywho, thank you guys for staying after school the last few days and have great Friday and weekend. Remember, don't come here tomorrow after school. I know you guys just LOVE me but I have go get to work on your schedules and I actually do have work to do. So on that note, bye-bye."

They all turned and left. I could hear them mumbling the entire way.

I caught Haku and Dell right before they left. "I need to talk to you guys real quick. It won't take long, promise."

They had a questioning look but came back inside with me anyway.

"It seems to me that your instraments are't very common in songs. I suggest that you change your instruments but it's up to you if you want to change or not." I told them.

Dell spoke right away."I like my saxophone and I've heard a few songs that use a sax. I don't want to change." He stayed firm as he told me that. Haku decided differently though.

"I know that the flute isn't that common. I'll change my instrument to a violin. Will that suffice?" I nodded and changed the info on the band I took on Monday. Huh, that seemed like such a long time ago. Oh well. Better get started on those schedules.

* * *

As I sat on the edge of the roof, I silently watched them get picked up by that person. I didn't mind thought since I trusted him, but... I wish I could talk to them again. No, I can't. That would mean risking everything that has happened up until now.

"Someday... We'll all be together soon. Right?" I asked the male next to me. He nodded.

"Of course we will." He answered back. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, soaking up the rays of sun. "That makes me happy."

"We should get going though." His voice sounded serious and I stood up. "Lead away." I told him.

He waved his hand and muttered something. In an instant, we had disappeared again.

Somewhere where they can't get us.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, there you go. I wanted to write more, but I couldn't think of anything. I'm really sorry for not updating for the, what, last 3-4 weeks? Good news: Spring Break is here! Bad news: Relatives will be over the entire time. I sometimes have time for writing so I'll try, KEY WORD: TRY, to update next weekend. If not, I hope you can be patient to wait another week. /bows/ I really am sorry. I hope you can forgive me and my laziness as well as my anime/manga/school filled life.**

**/watch?v=nSIdWTXXc-k - this is how I found the Ready Set version of this song. Hope you'll watch it. If you're like me scrolling on my ipod, if you still want to watch it type in 'Hetalia Airplanes' and it should be the first one by NurikoLover5 with a picture of America hugging England. I think it's pretty awesome.  
Now for guest reviews:**

**Anime Cutie - I'm really sorry! Love songs will come up in this story. I hope you can be patient with me m(_ _)m**

**Golden Darkness (Your review from Chp 6) - You're also awesome! ~ I'm glad you like this story. A Rin/Len duet love song will come up so I hope you can be patient with me. m(_ _)m**

**Bubble Yum - I'm sorry for not updating that weekend. If you read the beginning A/N you'll find out why.**

**Cool kid - Yeah... sorry for not updating the week after the last update. m(_ _)m I hope you can forgive me.**

**Honey bun - I'm sorry dude for not updating. Here's the next update.**

**P.S. With the new version of Fanfic, I can have more than 2 characters. ಠ_ಠThat's awesome... Well then...**

**Please Review!~**


	9. Last Day?

**A/N: ;-; I only got one review... Welp then... Here I guess?**

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

_Riiiiing-Riiiiiing_

I ran to go get my phone.

"Hello."

"Hey! I have a favor for you." A favor?

"Sure. What is it?"

I wasn't really surprised at his request. Why couldn't he just do it though? He knew all the stuff for the job.

"Please? Will you do it?" He sounded desperate.

"What's in it for me?" The line went silent.

I started pacing the room and was about to hang up when he spoke up.

"They're alive." His voice was quiet and uneven. I stopped in my tracks.

"That's impossible." I told him.

"It's true. They've been spotted." It was almost impossible to comprehend.

"I'll do it. But only because of them."

"Good. You'll start Monday. Eighth period. Room 43." He hung up.

I won't let them share the same fate. This has to stop.

With the phone still in my ear I whispered "Ok, uncle."

* * *

**(Megpoid Gumo POV)**

A new schedule? But I got used to the old one! I hope it isn't much different.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I opened the door to my house. I started to take off my shoes.

"Is that you Gumo?" I heard my dad ask. He usually stays home since his body was slightly fragile. According to him and mom, when he was younger, dad was pretty tough and attended those traditional Japanese tea parties. He still does that at home. He had a bit of an accident a few years back which caused him to be slightly fragile now.

I walked into the living room and found him sitting at the kotatsu table with some tea. A kotatsu is a table with the floor sorta dug out so you can put down your legs. In the winter we use the electric heater and put a blanket in the table to keep warm. That's what it looks like right now since winter is coming up.

"Hey dad." I greeted him as I put down my bag. "How are ya feeling?"  
"Better today. Sometimes I wish you and your mother would quite worrying so much." He took a sip of his tea and sighed with content. I got up and walked to the kitchen to find a snack.

"You know we have to though. I mean, after what happened last time, mom and I made it our duty to watch you."

"Yeah, but if you keep watching me lika a kid, my manly dignity will disappear." I could almost feel him pouting.

After looking through the cabinets, I got a carrot for me and an orange and a water bottle for dad. I gave him his stuff and told him "Nice try. Here, eat this. It'll help you get better." He just shook his head back and forth.

"It'll taste bad with the tea." Sighing, I poited to the water. "That's what that's for. To help you get rid of the taste so you can eat it." I went back into the kitchen to wash my carrot. Once that's done, I proceeded to munch on it like a horse. Man, is it good.

"So how's school Gumo?" He asked once I came back. "Good I guess." I then told him about how he band is having their shedules changed and the group evaluation today. I've already been telling him about the band and the evaluations, so he knows what I've been up to lately after school.

"That's cool. I hope you guys all have fun!" I nodded.

"Well, I guess I better get started on homework. Don't want Dell getting on me about it again, now do I?" He smiled and laughed. "Good luck then."  
I went up to my room and pulled out my homework for the day. Luckily, it was only science and health.

I'm pretty good with science and health is pretty easy anyway. I finished all of it in about an hour and a half. Somewhere in that time, mom called and said she would get home late. "Do you mind making dinner for you and your father?" She asked me. I told her that it was no problem. "Ok then. Just make sure it isn't carrot souffle or something with an excessive amount of carrots, ok?" I mentally cussed at her. "Fine." I mumbled in the end and she hung up.

It was about 5 when I finishe homework so I decided to start on dinner.

"Hey dad, what are you in the mood for? Mom says she's gonna be late tonight so I'm cooking." I told him when I got to the living room. He was still there, drinking his tea.

"Nothing with an excessive amount of carrots in the recipe please." What does everyone think about me? That carrots are all I eat?! You guys are crazy.

"How does fried rice sound?" I asked once I saw that we had the stuff to make it.

"That sounds fine. Just don't overdo it with the carrots."

"I hear ya, alright?" I took out the stuff and started cooking. Making fried rice is pretty easy and I was done in about half an hour. That includes cleaning up the kitchen and setting our table.

I scooped a bowl for me and dad and set them on the table. We gave thanks for the food and started eating.

"This tastes pretty good Gumo. And you didn't add too much carrots!" I muttered about how he would start complaining if I did.

We ate for a while in silence just eating, but it wasn't uncomfortable. That's just how me and dad are.

"Thanks for the food, Gumo." He told me as he got up and put his now-empty bowl in the sink.

"No prob. You know I don't mind cooking. After all, I'm moving out after high school. I need to know how to take care of myself." When he came back I saw tears in his eyes and in the next moment he proceeded to attack me.

"Gumo's growing up into a dependable young man! This day has finally come! Now I feel so old!" For a slightly feeble person, he had a strong grip.

"DAD! GET OFF OF ME BEFORE YOU CHOKE ME TO DEATH!" He finally came to his senses and let go of me just in time for me to breath once again.

_'That was one of the scariest moment of my life.'_ I thought to myself once I caught my breath.

"Sorry... Guess I got a little carried away, huh? Really Gumo, I'm sorry!" Dad started apologizing furiously to me. It was kinda funny.

"It's fine now dad! I'm alright. What happened to 'I'm going to lose my manly dignity'? Look at how you're acting now." He stopped and looked at me. Then he smiled again and gave me a pat on the back. "Don't worry about me Gumo! Haven't I told you that already?" I told him 'yeah' and went to take care of the dishes and leftovers. I saved a bowl for mom and put the rest of the fried rice in a tupperware in the fridge. After that I cleaned up the rest of the kitchen and wiped the kotatsu, since we ate at it, and did any other things that needed to be done.

Once everything was finished I showered and went to sleep. Gotta get prepared for the last day of my schedule tomorrow.

* * *

**(Kirino Neru POV)**

I woke up Friday at my regular time. I happy that at least won't didn't change. I checked my phone for any missed calls or texts. None. I got ready for school and as I was putting up my long yellow hair into the regular ponytail, Oliver came in.

"Hey sis, mom told me to tell you that breakfast is ready and that you should hury up." After telling me the message, he turned around and left. Oliver is my younger brother in 6th grade. He has blonde hair and golden color eyes and his little yellow bird was perched on his shoulders like always. He got it when he was in 4th grade. Mom agreed to get him a pet and that's what he wanted. A bird that he named James.

"I'll come down in a second, 'k?" I told him as I put my books into my bag. He nodded and left. Once I finished, I went downstairs and was greeted by the smell of waffles. Peering into the kitchen, I saw my mom flipping some, humming to herself. "Hey Neru! You waffles are over there." She told me pointing with the spatula she was holding. "If you want any more, just ask, ok?" I nodded and she went back to cooking. I ate my food quickly and finished getting ready for school. When I got downstairs again I saw that Dad and Oliver just about ready to leave. Once I finishes putting my shoes and grabbing my lunch on we left.

After dropping off Oliver, dad dropped me off at school. "Have a good day." He told me and drove off.

I hung out with the girls for the remainder of the time before the bell rang. When that happened we all went to our lockers and from there to the (hopefully not) last time. Gumi and I walked together since our first period was the same.

"I hope we can still be in each other's classes after the schedules are changed. Don't you?" I nodded as we entered the class.

Lunch came fairly quickly. All of us met up in the usual place-under a large tree in the courtyard. I brought out my food and started eating silently while everyone around me started talking. My mind kept wandering back to yeterday and be day before that. I never thought practicing could be so much fun, even if it was with the Princes. They were close with each other, kind of like how the girls are close. Miki and I weren't purposely left out and we were talked to a lot about the music and other random stuff.

I smiled as I remembered how much fun everyone had yesterday, too. We all laughed at each other's jokes, and the atmosphere wasn't tense at all like when we first met.

"Yooooo~ Neru? You in there?" I hear someone calling me and saw that everyone was staring at me with a confused and/or worried expression.

"You were spacing out. Normally you're on your phone. What's up?" Miku asked me, both confused and worried. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just remembering yesterday and how much fun it was. To me at least." I added quickly. It was quiet for a minute, then everyone started talking about yesterday and their favorite parts of, not only the song, but when practicing. It was really nice that we can finally get along. Even Rin is starting to get along with them. Except Mikuo. She still seems to try and distance herself from him. That girl can hold grudges. Mikuo keeps trying to tell her that she doesn't mind it anymore. I remember Rin telling us that she protected Rui ever since before they were adopted by their parents now.

"Oh yeah! Hey Neru, how's Oli doing?" Gumi asked me. "Ryuto wants to hang out with him sometime soon." I smiled. "Oliver's fine. Playing with his pet bird a lot of the time." Oliver and Ryuto are both in sixth grade and met each other in fifth grade. They're the reason why Gumi and I met for the first time last year. We saw each other in the halls, but we really didn't wasn't to talk to each other. No offense, but we were just... acquaintances to each other. Nothing more. Then, one day, Oliver came back from school with this huge grin on his face. He told mom and I about how he and Ryuto became friends that day. After a week or so, he asked if they could hang out at each other's house. Since both moms wanted to meet, we all planned and met each other at the mall.

I was slightly surprised to see Gumi there but later on we became best friends. We've been friends ever since.

Miki came to our school during the middle of the year so Gumi and I decided to talk to her and make her feel welcome. She turned out to be an awesome person so we invited to her to hang out with us. She introduced us to Teto a few days later, since they had classes together and she thought Teto was being anti-social. It was really just us four until the end of the year.

Next year (this year) Rin and Rui got in, Miku transferred in from a different school and as had some classes together, and we bumped into Haku in the halls. That's really how we all met.

"Ryuto's wondering if he and Oliver could hang out this weekend. My mom said it was ok if your mom's one with it." She told me as the others talked among themselves. I thought for a minute. We didn't have anything special planned this weekend and I didn't have much homework left so I guess it'd be fine. I nodded. "Sure, I'll ask her once I get home and call you back for the response." We agreed and finished up our lunch.

After the ball rang, we decided to meet back here to hang out during free period. I walked to my locker and, as I was putting away my lunch, I brought my iPod with me. It's the only time of the day where we're allowed access to our electronics. I have to tell you, it's awesome.

We hung out for a while, went to the rest of our classes and then headed home. Mom said it was alright for Oliver and Ryuto to hang out as long as he didn't cause trouble.

The weekend passed in a breeze and it was Monday. _Oh so beautiful Monday._ When I woke up I remembered about how we were getting new schedules and couldn't help but groan. I could probably sleep walk to all of my old classes since I knew them so well. Now, I have to remember a different schedule. I'm not being sarcastic when I say I wonder what my new classes will be. I really did want to know so I got ready for school a little big faster.

As dad was driving Oliver and I to school, I stared out the window at the scenery. My mind kept wandering, but it's okay for now since Oliver's getting dropped off first. I know I have to snap out of it sooner or later though.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating last week. I was actually almost done with this but something came up and I couldn't finish it. I don't know why but I don't like updating during the weekdays. There's something about them that I don't like. I would've added more to this but tomorrow we're going to Poland and Czech Republic so I won't have access to a computer and today is the last day before next week comes. I love you guys enough to update on a weekday. Be happy. lol jk  
****Seriously though, be happy.**

**Guest review replies (reply really ;-;):**

**Anime Cutie: I'm sorry for not updating m(_ _)m You have no idea how much your single review meant to me /hugs/ Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Please(PLEASE) Review!~**


	10. Who's the New Teacher?

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating in a month and a half. The problem is (you'll now if you read the A/N's for the new chap for 'After 10 Years' and 'Darkness') I got grounded for a month. It was originally supposed to be just a week, but you know how Asian parents are. She ended up extending it to 3 weeks and then to a month. Then, when I finally got all my stuff back, she decided (on the spot) to extend it for another week. -_-"Let me tell you something-most boring time of my life. I actually had to play solitare using REAL CARDS because I was so bored. She even took away my manga for about a week because she was so mad. Really, getting grounded is my specialty.  
(Note: Me babbling at the end if you want to read that too)**

**I do now own Vocaloid or the song 'Shake It!'.**

* * *

**(Kagamine Len POV)**

I walked to school with Rei, mostly in silence. Every once in a while we would talk but not really. I'm guessing that we're nothing wondering about our new schedules.

When we got to school, we were swarmed with our fangirls.

"Len-Sama! Rei-Sama! Kya!"

"Look over here!"

"No, look over here!"

Their screaming was endless. It didn't stop until the rest of the guys came over.

"If you keep crowding them like that, they might be late for school. And if they're late for school too often, well, you know what happens then, don't you?" I heard Mikuo tell the girls. Some of them started complaining an whining by eventually they left Rei and I alone. I breathed a sigh of relief and thanked Mikuo and the guys.

Once the first bell rang, all of us left to see Principal Sakane. We bumped into the girls on our way so we all decided to walk the rest of the way togeher. Some of us talked to the other group but about half us remained silent during that time walking. Rei was one of them while he walked next to Rui who was also one of those staying silent.

I tried talking to Rin on the way. At first she ignored me but after a few smart remarks, I got her attention. We talked with each other the rest of the way about random stuff like what our favorite foods were, what were are pet peeves, and our favorite/least favorite things. By the time we got to Principal Sakane's office, I felt like Rin and I had gotten a little bit closer to each other.

Dell knocked and a few moments later the door creaked open slowly to reveal what I'm guessing to be the principal.

"Uncle! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Rin and Rui ran up to him and asked. I'm guessing that he's really their uncle or they're just really close to each other. The former seems more believable.

They helped him back inside and the rest of us followed.

He looked like a ghost. His skin was pale, his clothes and hair was disheveled, and there were dark bags under his eyes. "I'm fine, just tired. Kamui was having me do papers earlier. A lot of papers. I have your guys's schedules though. Rin, can you get it in the top drawer for me please?"  
Rin went over and got a small stack of papers and handed them out.

"All of you will have band and dance together 6th and 8th period. We've had to cut 1 of your electives but you will have tutors come in during those times to help you guys. Don't worry, the other kids with these types of classes will also be in the classes. Today is day 2 so you'll get to meet the band teacher. Rin and Rui already know her."

As if on cue, all of us turned to look at them. They shook their head telling us that they had no idea who this teacher was. Guess we'll just have to wait.

We all looked over our schedules as Principal Sakane wrote us all an excused tardy slip. For today, my first class was social studies with "Annabeth 'Ann' Allen". I've never heard the name before so I'm guessing that she's one of the tutors the principal was talking about. I walked over to Rei. "What do you have for 5th period?" I asked him. He looked up from his schedule. "I have biology with a 'Clara Queva'. I'm glad I still have honor's classes." He sighed in relief. I'm just a little bit jealous. Rei does really well in school and takes advanced courses. I have regular classes but I do really well at those. Doing extra work doesn't seem like something I would do so I don't sign up for anything that requires too much more thinking. I like sports though. You know, just for fun and to kill time.

"Eeeeehhhhh?! Why do I have drama?!" I heard Rin yell. She had a bewildered look on her face that told me that she wasn't into dramatics much. It was kind of cute really.

"The elective you wanted was filled and you refused to put down any alternatives so I had to choose for you. Sorry." As she fake-cried, everyone decided to look at each others' schedules to see if we had a few classes together. I think just about all of us have at least one person from the group in almost every one of our classes. One thing's for certain though: Everyone in their grade has the same seminar teacher. Meaning that all the freshmen have the same teacher, all the sophomores have the same teacher, all the juniors have the same teacher, and all the seniors have the same seminar. That is, in our group, meaning that Rei, Rin, Rui, and I all have the same seminar. Kind of wonder how this'll work out.

"Here. Go to your classes and give these to your teacher, whoever you have. And on a quick note, we do have from abroad, so their name order might be different." Principal Sakane gave us our slips and we left his office to put our stuff away in our lockers and get to our new classes.

It took me a while to find the right room but I managed not to be _too_ late. By the time I got there, they were already introducing someone. It was Rin. I stood in the doorframe to watch/wait.

"My name is Kagene Rin, I'll be working with you guys from now on so take care of me." She told them as she bowed. Everyone stood up and bowed back saying things like 'We will' or 'Likewise' to her. The teacher (at least that's who I think she was) stood up and payed Rin on the back. "Hello again Rin. There's an empty chair near the window seat behind Lapis. Please raise your hand so Rin knows who you are please Ms. Aoki."

Someone near the middle window raised their hand. Rin went over and sat behind her. The woman noticed me in the doorframe. She had long, blonde hair, a fair complexion, and warm, blue eyes. I'm guessing

"Are you Len?" She asked and I nodded. I'm guessing she's American with her accent when she's speaking. "Hello! I'm Ms. Allen, your social studies teacher. "Nice to meet you." She shook my hand then brought me up to the front and told me to introduce myself. Most of the girls were already whispering among themselves. Except Rin that is. She was just looking at me with this sort of poker face. (Po-Po-Po-poker face Po-Po-poker face haha I had to to that)

"Hey. I'm Kagamine Len. I hope to get along with you all." I told them and bowed my head. Most of them bowed back but some girls kind of half-fainted, excluding Rin again (who continued to look at me with a pokerface).

Ms. Allen told me to sit in the empty chair next to Rin. I didn't have any objections so I walked over and sat down.

Ms. Allen started teaching. I looked over at Rin and I could tell she was tryig to avoid looking at me. Sighing, I opened up to the page in the book and started reading.

Class was interesting enough I guess you could say. Once the bell rang, I got up and headed to my next class, dance with the rest of the guys and the girls too. As I walked over there I realized something. Rin and I have 5th period together, me, her, Rei, and Rui all have seminar together, and everyone has dance and band together, meaning that I have Rin in all my classes today and every other day at least! Well, since there isn't many kids doing special courses like music or art, most kids share the same teacher.

When I got to the room, most of the girls and guys were already there. There was just Rin, Miki, and Mikuo left. About 30 seconds before the bell rang, everyone was accounted for. Strange thing is, there wasn't a teacher in the room, so we all just sat down and waited.

We were in a fairly large roo, like those dance rooms people practice in. It had a wooden floor and a mirror lining two walls and on one of them there was a bar that I think is for ballerinas or something. I don't really know that much, so don't ask me. The wall that wasn't lined with mirrors was painted a beige color.

After about two minutes, the door burst open and a woman came twirling in. She had short, wavy black hair with a clip holding back some of her bangs even though there was still a strand of hair in her face. She wore a dark red headband and a white flower in her hair too. Her eyes were a dark green color, her skin was pale, and she was shorter than most of the teachers here. Wait... what? She came twirling in?!

"Good MOOOOOOOOORNING everybody!~ I'm your dance teacher, Prima Balla. Oh, that's in western order. For you kids, I would like to be called Prima-sensei, onegaishimasu!" What is up with this teacher? She's different than most teachers.

"Everyone is different, you know?" Prima-sensei said straight to my face. I backed up, shocked. When did she get there? Did she read my mind?

"I don't read minds Kagamine Len, you're an open book with that expression of yours. If you were paying attention, you would have seen me come up to you as well." Fine then, be that way.

Prima-sensei ordered us to put all of our things against the wall with the door and then sit somewhere in the room while she explained her class. Turns out, in this class, Prima-sensei will teach us different types of dance (even if it has nothing to do with the band)and how to improve our movements. She told to bring extra clothes to her class and she'll let us change in the extra room next door, kind of like gym, but only with the two groups. After about half an hour, she was done talking and let us just chat for the rest of the time since no body had any extra clothes to practice in.

Once the bell rang, we all left to eat lunch. Because of reasons better left unsaid (*coughfangirlscough*), we didn't eat together.

Seminar was relatively easy. I mean, we didn't have work since it was kind of like the first day of school for us.

The last class today was the one I'm at least slightly intrigued about. The principal said that Rin and Rui would already know them, so it's kind of interesting to think about since they said that they had no idea who the teacher would be.

After a long, boring wait, the bell finally rang, signaling the end of seminar. Grabbing my things, I headed towards the room for band But when I got there, everyone was standing outside or sitting against the wall because it was locked. A minute before the bell rang for the start of 8th period, the door opened and we all went in. Looking around, no one was there but afte the door clicked shut a voice was heard that belonged to none of us.

"So you guys are who I'm teaching huh? Seems like a nice group."

We all turned around and saw that our teacher was a woman with long, pink hair that reached just past her but and cerulean blue eyes. Rin and Rui gasped and jumped to hug her.

"Luka-nee! Why are you here?" Rin asked. 'Nee'? Doesn't that mean older sister? She looks nothing like them! Then again, those two don't look like each other at first glance. Rin with her bright blonde hair and blue eyes and Rui with her black hair and gold eyes. Once you get a closer look at them, you start seeing resemblances. But this woman has pink, I repeat-PINK, hair and blue eyes. And her eyes weren't even the same shade as Rin's either. Rin's eye were as blue as the sky and were prettier. Wait... did I really just say that? Scratch out that last part. Please...

"I'll explain things, I would like everyone to sit down first." She said, pointing to the desks lying in the back of the room. Things were kind of unorganized around here though. There were some boxes in the back corner still, and the shelves were looking bare.

Once we sat down and got comfortable, the woman started talking. "Hello everyone. My name's Shion Luka, and yes, I'm Rin and Rui's older sister." How? They. Look. Nothing. Alike.

She looked over at Rin and Rui, as if asking them something. Slowly, they nodded, but only for a few seconds.

"I know most of you are thinking 'How are they sibling?' because I can see it on your faces. Rin and Rui were actually adopted into our family but because of some... issues, I guess you could say, get kept their biological parents' last name." We all looked at them and Rui nodded while Rin just stared into space. "It's true," Rui said, "our names are Kagene-Shion Rui and Kagene-Shion Rin. But like Luka-nee said, because of some things, it was just left as Kagene." Ohhhhhh, so that's why. It makes sense now.

"All right then. Now that that's out of the way, I might as well learn all of your guys' names huh? I'm just gonna go down the row and tell me your name, got it?" We did as she said and in no time at all, she had all our names memorized.

So apparently, in this class, we'll be learning about different forms of music and different ways of being a band together since the principal said we had a fair chance of being scouted. We would even get homework about writin new songs. When you first think about it, that seems kind of easy. You know, it's just a rhythm and some words. How hard can it be? But then you actually try to think of something and it seems like everything you try, someone else copied you and it's already a song or in a song. Pretty aggravating. So yeah, hope this class is pretty cool. It sounds like it.

* * *

**(Shion Luka POV)**

It's been a week since everyone got their new schedules. I have to say, they're dealing with the changes pretty well. I'm responsible for them, so I have to make sure they are doing well in their classes. Even Rin, who hated her drama elective, is one of the best actors. Rui seems to be having fun, too.

I haven't heard them sing yet, so I think I'll have a quick assignment. Of course, Prima-san has to help with it too. (She made me call her that)

It's day 1 today, so I'll ask her to help me work with them today.

I walked to her room and knocked on the door. "Excuse me, Prima-san?" I asked. She dopened the door and I'm surprised that she wasn't as enthusiastic as she usually is.

"Can I help you, Luka?" She asked me, rather normal for once. "You haven't, by any chance, already seen the kids perform a song yet, have you?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Come to think of it, I've just been teaching them the basics to dancing, but some of them have already mastered it. It was the kids who were specifically doing dancing for the band. Why do you ask?"

"Do you mind doing a joint assignment I guess you could say, with me?" She thought for a moment.

"What kind of joint assignment?"

I briefly explained to her what I had in mind and she agreed to it with her usual enthusiasm. I have to say, it was nice to know the her we usually know is there. Then again, not everyone acts the same way with people. Some people are stuck up with othe people but really nice when they're alone or with their family, or vice versa. Kind of like how dad was when I told him what Uncle Meito told me over the phone.

The bell rang, signaling the end of free session. Kids would be going back to class now. Band isn't the only class I have. I should get back for the next class.  
~Time Skip~

Today has finally come. I hope to learn more about everyone's abilities today with the assignment.

The bell for 8th period rang and in just a few minutes, everyone had already arrived.

They sat at their assigned desks and just looked at me expectantly. I just handed them a sheet of paper and told them that I would be back an hour. The last thing I saw before I left was a look of shock on their faces.

After about half an hour, when I decided to peak in on them, the windows were open and everyone was working hard. I smiled. I hope they stay that way.

Making my way to ask Prima-san about what happened while she had them, I could have sworn I heard someone giggling. Turning around quickly, I said, "Who's there? Classes are in session. Please return to your class immediately." I was met with silence and a lone hallway. As I turned around again, I heard more giggling. This time, when I turned around, someone was there. I couldn't see her face but she looked familiar. As if implanted into me I asked her, "Are you her? Are you the one who's come back?" She simply nodded and giggled. Her head jerked up, as if she heard something. Giving me a smile, she turned around and disappeared.

"Luka-san! There you are! I've been looking for you." I heard Prima-san's voice. "How's the kids' assignment doing on your side?"

I turned around and forced a smile on my face. "Last time I checked on them, they were working really hard. I'm proud of them." She smiled back and started dancing around me in the hall. "Let me tell you, I had them listen to the disks you sent me and they worked oh so hard on them! They only got about halfway through with both of them though. Oh how it saddens me! Well then, I must be off. Bye now!" With that, she twirled back to her classroom, leaving me alone in the hallway once again.

I looked at one of the clocks on the wall and saw that the time limit I set was almost out and started to head back to the classroom.  
When I got there, I opened the door to find everybody laughing and having a lot of fun.

"Since you're all laughing and having a grand time, I can assume that you're all finished, right?" I asked them jokingly. They looked up at me and Rin and Rui jumped up to hug. "Luka-nee! Luka-nee! We're all finished! Wait 'till you hear it!" Rin told me. I laughed. This girl really loves music. It makes sense though. Both of them had to have gotten it from their parents.

"Okay then, who wants to go for today since we only have time for one?" Rin raised her hand excitedly. The other singers I had put her with were Len and Miku. I'm actually excited to hear what they thought up for the melody I gave them. You see, the assignment was to put lyrics and choreography to a melody I made up. It was kind of hard at first but I made up two melodies for two groups of three. Three singers to a song was my idea. There was a somewhat slow melody and an upbeat melody. Rin's group picked the latter.

Miku- _sabishikute setsunai hitori no yoru ni wa_ [In this night of earnest lonliness and sorrow,]  
_kietai kotoba wo sagashite_ [In search for unknown words,]  
_himitsu no DOA wo nukete kite_ [I enter through the secret door]  
_Here we go_

Miku(Rin/Len)- _Oh yeah (Oh Yeah)_

Miku/Rin- _me no mae no tobira wo akereba_ [As I opened the door in front of me]  
_sō owari no nai yoru he no hajimarida_ [I knew a never-ending night has begun]

Rin/Len-_kikyū-jō no FUROA no kage kara yojigen he no tabi ga hajimaru yo_ [A trip to the fourth dimension begins with the balloon shadows on the floor]  
_ryūsei no hakobune ni notte_ [Across the arks of the shooting stars]  
_saa jikū ryokō he to susunde iku no sa_ [Come with us in a space-time trip]

Miku/Len(Rin)- _tenkeyohō wa ate ni naranai kara_ [Where the weather forecast is reliable]  
_ki no muku mama all right_ (_all right_) [Just listen to your heart, all right?]

Rin- _Today is All night be_  
_funky funky funky night_  
_You&I be together_  
_funky funky funky night_

Len- _Today is All night be_  
_funky funky funky night_

Rin/Len- _You&I funky night!_

Miku- _age teki na_ [Get up!]  
_Dance Dance_  
_kimi no hitomi kara kagayaku gin no ryūsei ga_ [Let your eyes shine like golden stars]  
_himitsu no DOA wo nukete kite_ [Open the secret door]

Miku(Rin)- _Here we go_ (_Oh yeah_)

Miku(Len)- _Oh yeah_ (_Oh yeah_)

Miku(Rin/Len)- _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_ (_yeah_)

Rin-_ Shake Shake _  
_kon'ya wa tomaranai_ [This night is never-ending]  
_dakara ima wa oh yume no naka_ [That's why, right now, it feels like a dream]

Len- _MIRABOORU ga mawari mawaru_ [The disco ball spins round and round]  
_Hurry_ _up_

Len(Miku)- _Oh yeah _(_Oh yeah_)

Len(Rin)-_ oh yeah _(_Oh yeah_)

Len(Miku/Rin)-_ Yeah yeah yeah (yeah)_

There was a silence as Piko played a simple tune on his piano.

Rin- _Dance Dance_  
Miku- _kimi no hitomi kara..._ [Let your eyes shine...]

(Rin)- (_Hitomi no_) [Your eyes]

Len- _Shake Shake_  
Len(Miku)- _kon'ya wa tomaranai... _[The night is never-ending]

(Rin)- (_tomaranai, tomarani, tomarani, tomarani, tomarani, tomarani, tomarani, tomarani_) [Never-ending, Never-ending, Never-ending, Never-ending, Never-ending, Never-ending, Never-ending, Never-ending]

The beat was once again upbeat.

Miku- _age teki na_ [Get up!]  
_Dance Dance_  
_kimi no hitomi kara kagayaku gin no ryūsei ga_ [Let your eyes shine like golden stars]  
_himitsu no DOA wo nukete kite_ [Open the secret door]

Miku(Rin)- _Here we go_ (_Oh yeah_)

Miku(Len)- _Oh yeah_ (_Oh yeah_)

Miku(Rin/Len)- _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_ (_yeah_)

Rin-_ Shake Shake _  
_kon'ya wa tomaranai_ [This night is never-ending]  
_dakara ima wa oh yume no naka_ [That's why, right now, it feels like a dream]

Len- _MIRABOORU ga mawari mawaru_ [The disco ball spins round and round]  
_Hurry_ _up!_

Len(Miku)- _Oh yeah _(_Oh yeah_)

(Rin{Len})- (_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_ {_yeah_})

Miku- _sabishikute setsunai hitori no yoru ni wa_ [In this night of earnest lonliness and sorrow,]  
_kietai kotoba wo sagashite_ [In search for unknown words,]  
_himitsu no DOA wo nukete kite_ [I enter through the secret door]  
_Here we go_

Miku(Rin)- _Here we go_ (_Oh yeah_)

Miku(Len)- _Oh yeah_ (_Oh yeah_)

Miku(Rin/Len)- _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_ (_yeah_)

Rin-_ Shake Shake _  
_kon'ya wa tomaranai_ [This night is never-ending]  
_dakara ima wa oh yume no naka_ [That's why, right now, it feels like a dream]

Len- _MIRABOORU ga mawari mawaru_ [The disco ball spins round and round]  
_Hurry_ _up_

Len(Rin)_- __oh yeah (Oh yeah)_

Miku(Len)-_ oh yeah _(_Oh yeah_)

Rin(Len/Miku)-_ Yeah yeah yeah (yeah)_

Len(Rin)- _oh yeah (Oh yeah)_

Miku(Len)-_ oh yeah _(_Oh yeah_)

Rin(Len/Miku)-_ Yeah yeah yeah (yeah)_

Len(Rin)- _oh yeah (Oh yeah)_

Miku(Len)-_ oh yeah _(_Oh yeah_)

Rin(Len/Miku)-_ Yeah yeah yeah (yeah)_

I have to say, they did a good job with the lyrics. Even the choreography was good. If I wasn't their teacher, I wouldn't have guessed they just started taking this class last week.

I applauded them. "Good job you guys! Now remember, Rui, Rei, and Mikuo, you guys are up tomorrow. Got it?" The three nodded.

Everyone started cleaning up and I wrote notes about Rin, Len, and Miku's performance. They were great with just the three of them. If the others are as good as them, how great would the band be as a whole? Already, I couldn't wait for next class with them.

The bell rang for the end of school and everyone left. Even if Rin and Rui are my sisters, they couldn't stay with me while I'm working. Dad'll pick them up. My mind wandered back to that girl in the hallway.

If the girl I saw today was _her_, then where was _he_? And why of all times are they showing up? Are they just going to go back into hiding? Are they going to reveal themselves to _them_ that they're back?

What would everyone say if they knew who they really are?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so um... yeah. I would have uploaded this yesterday but we went to Belgium to get my dad beer. Just beer. -_-"  
Good news though, SUMMER BREAK STARTS NEXT WEEK!**

**Song:【Hatsune Miku・Kagamine Rin・Len】 shake it! - English/Romaji ****- /watch?v=gF2sTOE9Lyw  
****(the original one gave Miku all the attention so I changed it up a bit)**

**Choreography:****【めろちん】**** shake it****！【オリジナル振り付け****/Original Dance Routine****】(Short Version) - /watch?v=pwHQsC-LoBA  
****【安藤瞬】 ****shake it****！踊ってみた 【回してない】(**Full version) - /watch?v=gF2sTOE9Lyw **  
**

**Guest review replies:**

**02vocaloid** - Here's the update! Sorry it took so long, I'm very prone to getting grounded so yeah...

**Please Review!~**

* * *

**_Babble Time for Me!_**  
(Unless you want to listen to(read about) me babbling about how awesome the anime con was, skip this and [if there is]read the next chapter [if not, please wait as I write the next chap])

Ok, yeah, so... I would have updated last weekend... but there was an anime con going on and I decided to go on both days with friends. I mean, I can update really whenever I want, but I can't make an anime con happen whenever I want. As much as I love you guys, I had to follow that logic.  
I don't regret it though. I played Mario on the Wii with an Edward (Full Metal Alchemist) and he called me awesome (can't get over that xD), we were served muffins and milk by a Sebastion (Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler) cosplayer at the Maid Cafe, I took a picture with a Prussia(Hetalia) cosplayer, I saw a Vocaloid performance, my friends and I took a picture with the same Sebastion that served us the day after he served us, I bought a Japanese magazine, AND my friends and I put our money together to buy a Bleach box containing 4 (fake) credit cards and about like 40-50 postcards. They each got 2 of the credit cards and I gave them each 1/4 of the deck of postcards.

Let me just tell you... THAT SEBASTION WAS LIKE 6 FOOT 6. So I'm the short, midget Asian in my trio of friends and on Saturday I went with my tall Asian friend (we'll call her Cat). Even she admitted that he was tall when we were telling our non-Asian friend(we'll call her Jay). At first Jay thought we were exaggerating and then we saw that Sebastion again and she was like "... Why is he so tall? God, I feel like a real Asian now." My reply was, "How do you think I feel? I feel like a freaking midget next to him!" XD It was awesome. We got a picture with him and Jay was so happy because during the picture she was standing right next to him and she got to 'touch his arm!' Cat was worse. She ended up screaming 'SEBASTION TOUCHED MY MUFFINS!' every time we had a break or we were just hanging out.

Oh yeah, there was also karaoke there XD I'm not going to go into detail but let's just say... I was questioned if I was a human or not by the locals. I sang Ura-Omote Lovers (Two-Faced Lovers) and I sang it almost perfectly (I started too fast at one point). Every time there was a break the locals would put a hand to their throat and start fake choking/coughing. So Jay can speak the local language so while she was taking a break (she did about half of the song with me) someone asked me if I was human because I was singing as fast as the song. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU SPEAK AT 100 MILES PER HOUR EVERYDAY!

There was also this game room. They. Had. Project. Diva. Extend. THE GAME! I only played it once before. Jay and Cat forced me to translate the songs for them because I can read a little bit Japanese. Cat and I played Mario with the Edward (as mentioned earlier). He ended up telling me I was this like hard-core player because I would be literally 0.5 cm from my death and I didn't even react. I was just like 'this is nothing' the entire time.

So, yeah. That's gonna be the end of my babble. If you read this, I hope you found it interesting enough. Can't believe anyone would read it though -_-


	11. End of the Assignment?

**A/N: I AM FINALLY FINISHED WITH SCHOOL! **ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ **But because summer's here doesn't mean I get a lot of time to write. In fact, it's the opposite because my parents use this time to go all over the place /sigh/ I would have updated sooner but a lot of stuff came up and yeah...****  
**

**I do not own Vocaloid or any songs.**

* * *

"Should we?" I asked him. He thought for a minute, then shook his head.

"No, not yet. The time isn't right. We'll have to wait a little bit longer." I nodded. I could wait as long as I need to. I'm very patient

With a wave of his hand, he made us disappear, just like last time.

For now, we'll just be spectators. Oh, but don't worry! We'll enter sooner or later. Hehe.

I can't wait to meet you guys!

* * *

**Kagamine Rei's POV**

So today's the day Mikuo, Rui, and I sing the lyrics we wrote huh? I gotta say though, Miku, bro, and Rin did an awesome song performing their song. The upbeat melody matched them too.

Rui and I walked to dance class together. We both had honors science for 5th period so we decided to walk to classes together.

I'm kind of happy though. Rui isn't like most girls who worry about makeup or looks. She usually worries about others and her grades. Then again, the rest of the girls don't worry about their looks or makeup either but I don't know how they do with their grades. I can tell Haku helps keep them on track though. Dell does that with us too.

Regarding the new teacher, at first I was surprised to learn that she's Rui and Rin's older sister. They get along pretty well though, so that's good. Len and are are the only kids in the house. We don't really mind though. The guys come over every once in a while to give us company. It's not quiet, at all, in the house. Dad is always having a good time and likes being loud. Mom's quiet most of the time. Dad said that when she was younger, she used to be a delinquent. I canf really picture it but they have pictures, which is sorta scary.

Huh, look at that. We went from walking, to school, to home, to family. Trains of thoughts are weird like that. It makes sense though.

Well, after dance we went to seminar and then 8th period. I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty nervous. Even though we've already performed in front of the girls and the principal, there was something about Luka-sensei that strikes me. The way she is, it's like... Ugh. I give up. I don't know how to explain it. It's like she's is hiding something from us. It feels like it's both her and the principal.

"Yo, Rui, Rei." Gumo greeted us when we walked into the classroom. Rui bowed to him. "Hello Megpoid-senpai." He smirked and ruffled her hair. "No need to be formal, you hear? Everyone is a friend here."

I felt something pang in my chest. Hurt? Maybe. Surprise? Probably. Jealousy? Impossible. Why would it be?

"Ne, Kagamine-san, are you ready to perform today?" Rui came up and asked me with a small smile. Now there's a thump in my chest. Something's wrong with me, I know it.

"U-Uh huh." I replied lamely. She gave another small smile and walked over to the girls who were coming in.

Once the bell rang for the start of class, then did Luka-sensei come in. "I'll give you guys 15 minutes to get ready and review your song." She said putting a stack of papers on her desk.

After going through the song once, Rin, Miku, and bro came up to us. "You're song may not be upbeat like ours but it's beautiful nevertheless. You guys do your best, ya hear?" Rin told us, hugging her sister. "Yeah, I hope you guys get a good score for your song!" Miku told us with a smile. Len came up to me and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "You better do a good job, 'k? If you don't I won't forgive you." He added with a smirk. We fist bumped and they left us to continue reviewing over anything left for the song.

When the 15 minutes were over, Luka-sensei sat down and looks at us expectantly. Miki and Piko started out with a simple tune and the singing started off soft.

Mikuo-_Toaru wakusei no hougaku nara_ [From the direction of a certain planet)  
_Zujou wo tsuuka suru houki boushi ga_ [The comet passes overhead]  
_Itazura suki no kodomo no youni_ [As a young, mischievous child]  
_Boku no senaka wo sotto nadeta yo_ [I gently stroked my back]

Rei-_Iki tainda_ [I want to go]  
_Ikenainda_ [I cannot go]  
_Miteru dakeja tarinai yo_ [Just watching isn't enough]

Rui-_Arasoi ya_ [Conflicts]  
_Usa monai rashii_ [And apparently lies]  
_Kimi ni_ [Just you]

Mikuo/Rei/Rui-_Aitai yo_ [I want to see (you)]

The music became a little more powerful, as did their voices.

Mikuo/Rei/Rui-_Marude houseki no youni utaukushi kute_ [Just like that beautiful jewel that]  
_Kami-sama ga uchuu ni okkotoshita_ [God had dropped into space]

Mikuo/Rei-_Bokura ga houshi katta mono wa_ [The thing we wanted is]

Rei/Rui-_Sono hoshi ni aru yo ne_? [Surely on this planet Earth, right?]

Mikuo-_Amaneku hoshi no naka de_ [A casual look into the stars on the board]

Rui-_hitoki wa medatte kagayaiteru_ [Noticeably they shine]

Rei_-"Mou teokure" danante koto wa_ ["Too late" but it never really is]

Rui-_Iwa rena kutatte rikai shiteru_ [Being told that, I understand]

Mikuo-_Hontou wa_ [Truthfully]  
_Shitte ita_ [I knew that]

Rei-_Arasoi ya uso ga taenai koto_ [That it lies and is in conflict]

Mikuo/Rei-_Shinji tainda_ [I can believe]

Mikuo/Rui-_Shinjirare nainda_ [I cannot believe]

Rei/Rui-Isso _subete kowashite_ [I'd rather it all break]

Mikuo/Rei/Rui-_Shimae tara_ [At once]

Rei-_Kureetaa darake no kono chi wa_ [The place is filled with craters]

Mikuo-_Kimi karadou mieru_? [What can you see?]

Rui-_Mou kitai wa taishite shite naikedo_ [I do not hope for much longer]

Rei-_Kimi ga iru soredake de ii_ [You are fine just the way you are]

Mikuo-Hyakunen _datte mo kono omoi ga_ [For 100 years, this feeling]

Mikuo/Rei/Rui-_Kawaranai youni_ [will be the same]  
_Koe wo ageru riyuu_ [Why do you raise your voice?]

Both the music and their voices seemed to raise another level.

Mikuo/Rei/Rui-_Houseki no youni utaukushikute_ [Beautiful, just like a jewel]  
_Omoi hodoi bitsuni mieta_ [I think I saw it a bit more distorted]  
_Hoshi no uta sore wa kimi no uta_ [The song of stars is your song]  
_Sono sekai ni hibiite ne_ [Hey! Into the world, it resonated]

The music played a bit longer and faded out slowly.

I took a deep breath. Suddenly, the room was filled with applause. Looking up, I saw everyone was applauding us. In my opinion, it made the song even more important than just the first song we wrote the lyrics to.

Luka-sensei came up to us. "That was a really great song you guys sang! Good job." She told us giving each of us a pat on the back. I felt pretty happy.

"Did you hear that Kagamine-san? We did great!" Rui came up to me and said with a big smile on her face. "You can just call me Rei. If you keep calling me 'Kagamine-san', my brother and I might get confused." I half-mumbled, half-told her. She smiled again.

"Then Rei-san, thanks for working hard today!" I looked down at the floor, my bangs covering my eyes. "Yeah." I mumbled.

Why does she have to be so cute?

* * *

**Kagamine Rei's POV (continued)**

It's already been a week since we complete our assignment. Luka-sensei said that we were really good and we might have to do a group assignment later. During one of our classes, she told us she was going to talk to the principal for a little bit and left us to free time.

Nothing significant happened. We all just talked to each other, played a few games, and sang a little bit to practice.

After some time, there was a knock on the door. We guessed it was a visitor and Rin got up to open the door. There was a guy standing there that didn't look familiar. He had short, jet-black hair and bright red eyes. His eyes scanned the room, almost like he was in a daydream.

"Hello there. Can we help you sir?" Haku asked him, standing up and going over to him. The man snapped out of his daydream and looked at all of us, as if we had just appeared and hadn't been there the entire time. He bowed and said, "Hello there. My name is Yuuma. I was wondering if a Shion Luka is this class's teacher." He said, bowing to us. Haku bowed back and replied, "She is out at the moment she's out. Would you like us to leave a message for her?"

The man, Mr. Yuuma, looked at each of us. Then, he asked us to introduce ourselves. We were confused but we introduced ourselves anyway.

"Is that so?" He asked us, almost as if he was asking himself. "I'll be fine waiting for her to show up. It's an important question that she needs to hear, as well as Meito-san, your principal."

We all just kinda looked at each other and sent a silent message. _'What does this guy want and why is he here?'_

"Um, are you sure sir?" Haku asked him. I think we'd all be uncomfortable if some random guy comes into your classroom and your teaher isn't there and he insists that he stay there until the teacher comes back.

"I'm quite sure miss Yowane." He replied, taking a chair and going to a corner of the room and sitting down.

We all looked at each other again and decided to shrug it off. Going back to whatever we were doing, Mr. Yuuma and the entire gang had a silent deal. _If one doesn't talk to the other, the other doesn't talk to the one._

After an excruciating 25 minutes had passed, Luka-sensei finally came back with Pricipal Meito. "Hey guys! What did you do for your free time?" He asked playfully. We all kinda stayed silent until Mikuo pointed to the corner of the room where Mr. Yuuma was. The man was still looking as if he was stuck in a daydream an didn't realize the principal and Luka-sensei come in.

Principal Meito walked over and tried to get his attention by waving a hand in front of Mr. Yuuma's face. "Hello sir? Can we help you with something?" He asked him.

Mr. Yuuma looked up and him and, startled, jumped up and bowed. "Hello there Sakane-san. My name is Yuuma and I've come to represent Crypton today. They have informed me that you would know why I am here." Principal Meito looked a bit shocked himself but quickly regained his composure.

"Yes, I do know why you are here. Indeed, these are the kids I have chosen as candidates for the musical section for this and next year and possibly in the future. They have not yet made their debut and we, Shion-San, the vice principal, and myself, may have been the only ones to have heard them."

I don't think anyone understood what he was saying but it seemed to have been about us since it was true that Luka-sensei, the vice principal, and Principal Meito are the only ones who have really heard us perform. Luka-sensei just watched from her spot in the room at the interaction between the two guys.

Principal Meito then turned to us. "Would you guys like to perform for the Winter dance this year. It'll be a little early, being in before the break that is, but it might be a good way to debut." He looked a bit nervous but his voice didn't shake.

We all sent looks to each other by it seemed like no one minded. "That would be fine Principal Meito, Dell replied. The principal then turned back to Mr. Yuuma. "If you want, you can come and see them for yourself. Then you can decide." Mr. Yuuma nodded and excused himself. It wasn't just him leaving but it also felt like all tension that was in the room left with him. Principal Meito let out a deep breath.

"Hey, Principal Meito, what was that all about?" Teto asked. He looked at us and sighed. "You know how this school is used to find young, potential, idols or stars, right? Well, every year, around this time, we put in a candidate for the company to look at. They don't have to pick them but if they do, they automatically debut to the public media. This year, we chose you guys. I was going to tell you about it when I came back but the representative was already here so I guess you guys just have to deal with it." It took a minute but we finally understood the situation. We might actually get to debut as a real band!

"But first, you need to earn their curiosity. So we're having you sing at the Winter dance, ok? If you want, you can write your own songs. Just have Luka-sensei and myself hear it first. Ok?"

We all nodded. Everyone was getting really excited. If we do write some songs, what they be about? Sound like? The choreography too, what would it be like?

This is going to be pretty fun and probably very irritating at the same time. I can just tell.

Well, that is, if we want to write a song first.

* * *

**A/N: It's not as long as it usually is and I'm sorry for making you guys wait m(_ _)m I haven't posted them, but I'm actually working on 10 different stories, and one of them a friend of mine wanted me to write. /le sigh again/ I'm sorry for not updating but I have a lot of stuff going on. Just so you know, if you want me to post the stories I'm working on, they won't be updated regularly. I would only update them whenever I have the time to work on them but I do hope I'm gonna post them soon. If you want me to post what I have I guess you can just ask me? I dunno... ^^" Sorry again.**

**Song: 【GUMI】 星の唄 【オリジナル！】- /watch?v=7J9an-8IgoY  
****(Accoustic ver by ShounenT and Rumdarjin is really popular): Hoshi no Uta -Acoustic Version- Subbed Romaji and English - /watch?v=73QD47vttWA**

**(No known choreography. You can make one up though /shrugs/)**

**Guest review replies:  
(none)**

**Please Review!~**


End file.
